Frogs in winter
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Draco erfährt während einiger Gläser Feuerwhisky, dass sich Severus Hermione in sein Bett wünscht und entscheidet volltrunken, seinem Paten zu helfen. Addiert Veritaserum und die Katastrophe ist perfekt. Übersetzung a. d. Englischen. COMPLETE
1. Chap 1

So, da bin ich mal wieder. Hier einige Anmerkungen, in grössenteils eigener Sache, vorweg: Geißel von Hogwarts wird weitergehen, aber ich hab zZ eine Schreibblockkade. Ich hab tausend Ideen, aber keinen Schimmer, wie ich dort hinkommen soll. Wird eine Weile dauern, aber nicht zu lange, keine Angst! Damit ihr nicht denkt, ich lasse euch verhungern, übersetz ich euch mal wieder was Schönes!

Diese Story hier gehört **Ladyofthemasque**, sie hat sie u. a.auf ashwinder.sycophanthex dot com veröffentlicht. Dort könnt ihr sie im Original nachlesen! Sie war im Gegensatz zu den von mir vorher übersetzten Geschichten einen ganzen Zacken schwieriger, durch viele Wortwitze, die kompliziert zu übersetzen sind, als auch durch sehr viel Umgangssprache und ungewöhnlich viel Gefluche. #g# Ich habe versucht so nah wie möglich am Original zu bleiben, aber mit der Autorin abgesprochen, dass einige Sachen etwas gebogen werden mussten. Aber keine Panik: die Story ist unverändert. Die Geschichte wird in vier Kapiteln rauskommen, die ersten zwei sind fertig, der Rest in Arbeit.

Für _direktes Feedback_ an die Autorin, sendet eine email an: ladylotm at yahoo dot com

Beginnen wir also mit dem Original-Vorwort und dann bleibt mir nur, euch viel Spass zu wünschen!

xxx

_Warnung: Die Autorin der Geschichte (Ladyofthemasque) ist NICHT verantwortlich oder haftbar zu machen für jede Art von Schaden, verursacht durch Lesen, Prüfung, Teilen oder Studieren dieser Story, in jeder möglichen Art oder Form. Sie wird weder Tastaturen ersetzen, noch verkrampfte Muskeln massieren und auch keine Monitore säubern._

Bitte folgt vor dem Weiterlesen den folgenden Schritte, für eure eigene Sicherheit: Benutzt die Toilette. Esst nicht während des Lesens. Trinkt nicht während des Lesens. Entfernt alle zerbrechlichen Objekte aus eurer unmittelbaren Umgebung. Entfernt alle scharfen Objekte aus eurer unmittelbaren Umgebung. Bedient keine schweren Maschinen während des Lesens. Bedient keine leichten Maschinen während des Lesens. Lest die Geschichte nicht, falls ihr Herzprobleme habt oder gewarnt wurdet, Situationen zu vermeiden, die euch aufregen. Lest die Story nicht wenn ihr euch an öffentlichen Plätzen aufhaltet, wo euch andere Menschen fragen können, worum es geht, ganz besonders, wenn Kinder anwesend sind.

Ihr wurdet gewarnt. Ab jetzt seid ihr auf euch gestellt. Ladyofthemasque (und unter dringlichstem Verweis auf Einhaltung dieser Warnungen, auch eure Übersetzersklavin vom Dienst, Viv)

xxx

**Frogs in winter**

Feuerwhisky sprühte von Draco Malfoys Mund. Sobald er aufgehört hatte zu husten, wischte er sich sein Gesicht mit der Rückseite seiner Hand ab, starrte seinen Patenonkel an und japste: „Du willst _was_?"

Rührselig versunken in seinen ledernen Sessel und definitiv betrunken – sie hatten zusammen bereits fast zwei Flaschen von Glen Odgens Bestem getrunken – wiederholte Severus Snape, was er soeben schon gesagt hatte, während seine Worte ein wenig undeutlich waren: Na schön, ziemlich undeutlich. Aber es war immerhin ziemlich guter Feuerwhisker, Feuberwhisky, Scheunenwispern... verdammte Scheisse, echt guter Scotch!

„Ich will diese kleine Besserwissern _flachlegen_. Um... du weißt schon... ihr ein bis drei Tricks zeig'n, die du nicht in ´nem... ´nem _Buch_ lern'n kannst. Ich würd' sie hart nehm'n... sie bezahl'n lass'n, dafür das sie mich gequält hat... all diese beschissenen Jahre lang... Verdammt, mein Glas ist alle... Schütt mir noch was ein... Weißt du, du bist ´n guter Junge, Draco – ´n guter Mann... Merlin weiss, ich müsste... ich _dachte,_ ich müsste dich erwürg'n, hättest du nicht dein'n Vater zum Teufel geschickt und wärst Spion für'n Orden geword'n..."

„Tja, ich bin eben nicht _dumm_. Zumindest nicht mehr. Du hast mir geholfen von der blödsinnigen Idee abzukommen, diesem Verein von Verlierern beizutreten. Aber du... _Granger_ flachlegen? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle", sagte Draco und goss den letzten Rest Whisky in das Glas in Severus ausgestreckter Hand. Egal wie oft er von Severus zu diesen Sauforgien eingeladen wurde, sein Pate hatte es noch immer nicht gelernt, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Severus hob das Glas an seinem Mund, während er gleichzeitig einen Finger zu Dracos Lippen ausstreckte und den jungen Mann mit einem Dagegentippen zum Schweigen brachte. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck der Flüssigkeit – den kleinen Finger abgespreizt; wer behauptete ein betrunkener Mann hätte keine Manieren? – und zog eine Grimasse, als das Zeug sich seinen Weg in das Loch bahnte, welches es in seine Eingeweide gebrannt hatte.

„Sie hat einen Wahnsinns-Hintern – und diese _Brüste_!"

Feuerwhisky spritzte herum, als er mit seinen Händen gestikulierte und runde... runde Bewegungen machte, irgendwo an einer unsichtbaren Brust.

„Ich könnt' sie aushöhl'n und sie in weiche, niek... nick... süsse kleine Kessel verwandeln. Und ich würd's lieb'n, sie einmal ordentlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Am Pesten... am Besten den ganz'n Weg bis zu den Kronjuwelen. Einfach reinschieb'n da... Scheisse, ich krieg schon ´n Steifen, wenn ich nur dran denke, sie in diesen herrlichen Mund zu vögeln."

Nur der Feuerwhisky, der seine Gedanken vernebelte, gab Draco den Mut – oder besser die Dummheit – seinen Paten auf Beckenhöhe anzustarren, um sich von diesem einen, bestimmten Fakt zu überzeugen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was viele seiner Feinde behaupteten und auch manche seiner Freunde glaubten, war Draco nicht im Geringsten an Männern interessiert. Eines war aber sicher – der Tränkemeister baute gerade aus seiner Hose ein Zelt. Ein grosses. Und während Draco zusah, den letzten Rest seines Whiskys trinkend, bewegte sich eine von Severus dünnen, bleichen Händen über die Beule in seiner Hose und begann sie zu massieren.

Draco hustete wieder, dieses Mal schon etwas heiser.

„Gott und Voldemorts Unterhosen! Nimm deine verdammte Hand aus dem Schritt!"

Seine Sitzposition verschiebend, machte sich Severus nicht die Mühe dem nachzukommen. Er war zu tief versunken in einem Nebel aus Wheierhisky, Lust und Phantasie.

„Uh... werd die kleine Hexe an mein Bett fesseln... ihre Beine spreizen... und... uh... Gott!"

Draco bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Na ja, einer Hand und einer Hand, die ein Glas festhielt, was ihm genug Sichtfeld liess, um eine verschwommene Version seines Paten zu sehen, der, in seinem Sessel zuckend, eine Hand in feiner Wolle vergraben, gerade in seine Hosen kam. Er schloss seine Augen und fragte sich, ob er einen Erinnerungszauber an sich ausprobieren sollte, oder sich einfach den Schürhaken ein paar Hundert Mal über den Kopf ziehen sollte. Oder einfach noch eine Flasche Tisky... genug Plisky konnte einem jede Erinnerung nehmen, wenn man nur genug trank.

... Oder auch nicht. Als er ein Drittel der nächsten Flasche getrunken hatte, war sein Pate bereits ohnmächtig und Draco hatte einen wirklich, wirklich bösen Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er sah hinüber zu dem leicht schnarchenden, langnasigen Gesicht seines ehemaligen Professors und murmelte: „... Ich liebe dich, Mann – na ja, nich' so – ´is nur... ich würd alles für dich tun. Sogar dir helfen ´n Schlammblut zu vögeln. Bleib du einfach hier lieb'n. _Liegen_. Hier. So wie jetzt... Ich weiss wo das kleine Miststück is'... uhh", er reckte den Hals und sah zu der messingbeschlagenen Uhr an der Wand, „um die Zeit am beschissenen Morg'n... oh Gott, wir haben zuviel von dem verdammten Drisky getrunken... Oh ja, sie's auf'm Weg ins Minisssserium, verfluchter Workaholic, ´s is' ´n scheiss-Sonntag."

Er stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel hoch und zickzackte sich seinen Weg hinüber zu einem der Schränke mit den Glastüren, die nicht nur die Blodgens Gesten-Vorräte des Tränkemeisters enthielten, sondern auch ein paar andere nützliche Tränke-Irgendwas dazu.

„Werd'se abfan'g... äh, wo hatt'er'denn diesen Nüschtern... Nüchternheitstrank? Drei Tropf'n sollt'n's tun... Merlins Arsch, er will es mit _ihr_ treiben? Scheisse... jetzt hab ich das ganze Zeug umgehau'n – muss'es aufheben... ah, eine Flasche sollt' reich'n zum apparatarieren... shit, kann nich' napparier'n auf dem Drecks-Schulgelände... Flohpulver... verdammtes Flohpulver... aha! Hermioneee Granscher, hier komm ich!"

Und mit einem tiefen Schluck des milchig-weissen Nüchternheitstrankes in einer Hand – nur einem Schluck, um nüchtern genug zu sein, seine Ausdrucksweise sicherer zu machen und fähig zu sein seinen Zauberstab auf nur eine Hermione Granger zu richten, anstatt auf drei alptraumhaft verzerrte Versionen, aber nicht so nüchtern, als dass er die Nerven verlieren würde – und einem wackligen Griff ins Flohpulver mit der anderen Hand, wobei der graue Dunst des Pulvers, schon bald grüne Flammen hervorrief, deren Schein über das ohnmächtige Gesicht des Tränkelehrers tanzte... wurde Geschichte geschrieben.

xxx

Severus' Kopf, Hals und Schultern fühlten sich an, als würde Harry Scheiss Potter, das-Balg-das-nicht-nur-lebte-sondern-auch-noch-den-anderen-Idioten-gekillt-hatte eine überenthusiastische Partie Quidditch unter seiner Haut spielen. Entweder das oder irgend jemand hatte sich in sein Quartier geschlichen, Mrs Norris in seinen Schädel gesperrt, als wäre er ein Kessel, auf ihm einem Deckel festgezaubert und einem quirligen Dreijährigen einen Metallöffel gegeben, mit dem dieser ihm jetzt die Ohren wegtrommelte. Das Ganze wurde abgerundet durch ein periodisch auftretendes, dröhnendes Geräusch.

Das Erste was er sah, als er seine Augen aufzwang war, dass das Feuer aus war. Naja, es war Sommer. Die leichte Kühle in der Luft hier unten in den Kerkern würde ihn nicht gleich umbringen. Die Katze, der Kessel, der Deckel, das Kind und diese verdammten Klatscher würden das zuerst tun. Zweite in der Reihenfolge wären vermutlich die drei Flaschen von... nun ja... die drei leeren Flaschen von ehemals Glen-Odgens-bestem-Weg-an-einer-Alkoholvergiftung-zu-sterben, die auf dem kleinen Tisch lagen, direkt zwischen den beiden ledernen Sesseln, was kombiniert der Grund dafür war, dass sein Rücken, Hals und Schultern vor Schmerz kreischten. Irgendwann letzte Nacht, während der Sauforgie mit seinem Patensohn, Draco Malfoy, war er in eine höchst unbequeme Lage gerutscht. Sie betranken sich auf diese Art mindestens einmal pro Monat und in diesem Sommer ein- bis zweimal die Woche.Das dröhnende Geräusch, wie er mit pfeifenden Ohren, verengten Augen und einem heftigen Katze-in-Kessel-Schmerz, der alles noch viel schlimmer machte, herausfand, stammte von Mr Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich. Welcher, ohnmächtig und mit dem Gesicht nach unten, auf einer Couch lag. Einer seiner Arme hing von der Kante des Sofas hinab, der andere bettete seine Wange – was ihn nicht davon abhielt, auf das Sofa zu sabbern – und seine Füsse ragten von den Knien ab in die Luft in einem, tja, betrunkenen Winkel, unterstützt von der Länge des Sofas, die es ihm nicht gestattete, die Beine lang auszustrecken. Wenn man bedachte, dass er sich nicht dazu herabgelassen hatte, mehr als zwei der drei breiten Sofakissen zu benutzen als er ohnmächtig wurde, dann war es sein eigener, verdammter Fehler.

Naja. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco für einen Drink rübergekommen war... oder drei oder vierzehn... und dann abklappte. Die meisten Leute trauten noch immer keinem von ihnen so richtig, trotz diesem ganzen verdammten, gefährlichen Spionageding, welches sie für den Orden geleistet hatten. Sollten sie doch zur Hölle fahren. Und zur Hölle auch mit diesem verfluchten Dreijährigen, der in seinem Schädel Muggel-Rockstar-Drummer spielte. Gerade noch so ein Stöhnen zurückhaltend, hiefte sich der Tränkmeister aus seinem Sessel und tapste langsam und vorsichtig hinüber zu seinem Tränkeschrank. Er zuckte zusammen, als die getrockneten, krustigen Überbleibsel am Stoff im Bereich des Schrittes ihm sagten, dass er irgendwann im Verlauf der letzten Nacht in seine Hose gekommen war. Er würde sich und Draco obliviaten müssen, falls Draco Zeuge dessen gewesen war.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Seite des Schrankes und spähte durch die gläsernen Türen. Dann, als er bemerkte, wie kühl das Material des Glases war, sodass es ihn durch das dünne Material seines weissen, an den Ärmeln hochgerollten Shirtes frieren liess, fragte er sich, wohin er seinen Gehrock geworfen hatte. Dieser Schrank war ein ausschliesslich privates Lager für Alkohol in einer ziemlich breiten Auswahl für die verschiedenen Geschmackssorten, Kuren für den Katermorgen und verschiedenen nicht tödliche aber doch ziemlich verbotene Tränke, von denen er nicht wollte, dass sie irgendwie in die Hände von Schülern gelangten, ob nun per Zufall oder durch Diebstahl. Nach ein paar Minuten des erfolglosen Zerrens an der Schranktür fiel ihm auf, das er sie wohl nicht aufbekommen würde, solange er noch dagegenlehnte.

Er veränderte den Winkel des Lehnens und riss die Tür auf und blinzelte wage in die schattigen Tiefen, in welchen sich ein ziemliches Chaos befand. Entweder lag es an seiner Sicht oder der Dreijährige hatte dort drin, in einem Anfall von Wut, seinem Zerstörungstrieb freien Lauf gelassen, bevor er die verdammte Katze in seinen Schädel gesperrt hatte. Oder es hatte ein Erdbeben gegeben. Obwohl Hogwarts nicht für solche Unfälle berühmt war. Nicht die tektonischen jedenfalls.

Er richtete das, was von seinem Verstand erreichbar war auf die Aufgabe die vor ihm lag. Die Nüchterheitstränke und die Kuren gegen Kopfschmerzen mussten... irgendwo dort sein. Er war noch ein wenig jung um eine Brille zu brauchen, wobei er eher zu einem dieser Muggelärzte gehen würde, um sich Kontaktlinsen zu besorgen, bevor er eine so offensichtliche Schwäche zeigen würde... aber es könnte doch noch immer an der alkoholbeeinträchtigten Sicht liegen. Auf jeden Fall sah hier nichts richtig aus. Er griff sich eine Flasche, die der richtigen Farbe, Grösse und Form nahe kam, entkorkte sie mit einem Daumendruck, kippte sich einen ordentlichen Schluck hinter – und begann zu spucken und husten, als er den Geschmack erkannte. _Gottverdammt!_ Das war kein Nüchterheitstrank! Das war Wahrheitsserum! Er spuckte es auf den Teppich, wohl wissend, dass die Hauselfen es reinigen würden und spuckte noch etwas mehr, zu betrunken um sich darum zu kümmern, dass es nicht nur unsauber, sondern auch unhygienisch war. Dann starrte er auf die fälschlich gegriffene graue Flasche in seiner Hand. Nicht blau. Verdammte Schatten, die alles unklar machten...

Ah, Scheisse. Soviel Wahrheitsserum – auch wenn grösstenteils ausgespuckt – würde ihn zwingen alles und jedem die Wahrheit zu sagen und das für die nächsten sechs oder sieben Stunden. Er würde in seinen Räumen frühstücken müssen oder seinen Kollegen eine äusserst schockierende Vorstellung geben, wenn er ihnen jeden Kommentar gab, der sich seinem Verstand aufdrängte. Er verkorkte die Flasche wieder und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank, den er anschliessend nach der richtigen Falsche durchsuchte, wobei er fast seinen fettigen schwarzen Kopf in das Möbelstück steckte. Dann endlich fand er die richtigen Behälter. Mehrere kleine Behälter, um die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Zwei _blaue_ kleine Flaschen gegen den Schmerz – er machte verdammt sicher, dass sie blau waren, richtig blau, durch Hin- und Herschwenken, so dass er sie genau untersuchen konnte, in dem viiiiiiel zu hellen Morgensonnenlicht, welches durch die hohen, engen Fenster über dem Kamin fiel und steckte seinen Kopf nochmal in den Schrank für zwei _weisse_ Flaschen, die jeglichen Restalkohol aus seinem System treiben würden und ihn nüchtern hinterlassen würden, in völliger Kontrolle über seine Reaktionen und Fähigkeiten... ausgenommen natürlich die Tatsache, dass er Wahrheit sagen musste, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die verdammte, beschissene Wahrheit. Gott helfe ihnen beiden, falls Draco ihm eine Frage stellte, bevor er hinausschlurfte und zurück zu seinem Job im Ministerium, wo er – von allen möglichen Überraschungen – Auror geworden war. Genauso wie dieses Potter-Balg. Himmel, er hatte genug gehört von diesen ganzen Aurorenmeetings und der Rivalität zwischen den Beiden – „Ich hab diese Woche viel mehr Bösewichte als du geschnappt!" – um ein Buch darüber zu schreiben und sich dann selbst umzubringen, bei dem Versuch es zu verschlucken.Der erste Trank gegen Schmerzen tat weh, wirklich weh, denn er brachte nicht nur die Katze zum Schreien und spornte den Dreijährigen an, seine Bemühungen im Trommeln nicht nur zu verdoppeln, sondern zu verdreifachen, es erinnerte ihn auch gleich wieder daran, wie steif sein Hals und seine Schultern waren. Aber innerhalb von etwa Dreissig Sekunden – er hatte Probleme sich an die Reihenfolge der Zahlen zwischen Neunzehn und Dreiundzwanzig zu erinnern – stoppte die Katze ihr Gejaule und ein Teil der Schmerzen und Steifheit verschwand. Nach dem Trinken der zweiten Dosis – sie schmeckte auf widerliche Weise nach Löwenzahnsaft und einem Hauch von Erdbeeren, verschwitztem Leder und gekochtem Kohl, was ihn fast zum Würgen brachte – wartete er erneut, wobei er wieder bis Dreissig zählte. Er vergaß die Acht, ging zurück und zählte erneut, irgendwo zwischen Sieben und Neunzehn. Der Dreijährige wurde sauer und zog sich zurück und jemand liess gnädigerweise Mrs Norris aus seinem Kopf, zusammen mit Harry Scheiss Potter und nicht weniger als fünf Klatschern, drei Quaffeln – von denen einer komischerweise grün war – und mindestens einem halben Dutzend Schnazte.

Ganz offensichtlich war er noch immer betrunken. Teile von Phantasien waren nicht ein Teil seiner normalen Gewohnheiten. Ausser manchmal spät nachts, wenn er sich in seinem Bett depressiv und einsam fühlte. Entweder phantasierte er über Dinge, die ihn im hellen Tageslicht zurückschaudern liessen oder er pirschte durch die Schulkorridore. Er pirschte ziemlich viel während des Schuljahres. Es machte die Dinge einfacher, wenn er nicht zurückschauderte, wenn er gerade Schüler terrorisierte. Gott, er war wirklich ein trauriger Mann...

Gott, er war _wirklich_ _betrunken_! Er versicherte sich nochmal, dass er wirklich den Nüchternheitstrank in der Hand hielt und entkorkte ihn, während er in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers lief. Nicht, dass er weit zu laufen hatte. Diese kleinen Lehrerwohnungen waren nicht besonders gross – eine Küchenecke mit einem winzigen Tisch zum Teetrinken, ein Wohnraum, ein Schlafzimmer von dem ein Badezimmer abging und, wenn man Glück und eine lange Amtsdauer hatte, wie er, einen kleinen Extraraum, den er in eine persönliche und absolut überfüllte Bibliothek umgewandelt hatte. Nicht, dass er gross genug gewesen wäre, seine gesamte Büchersammlung aufzunehmen. Bücher stapelten sich im Flur, was ihn froh machte, dass er von Natur aus so dünn war. Und betrunken. Er durfte den Teil mit dem betrunken nicht vergessen, erinnerte sich Severus selbst und kippte den ersten der beiden Ausnüchterungstränke hinter, während er mit der anderen Hand die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufdrückte.

xxx

xxx

Kommentare sind willkommen. Lobpreisungen gehören der Autorin, jegliche Wutausbrüche über Verfehlungen sind an mich zu richten. Der zweite Teil folgt bald, aber nicht sofort, da ich erstmal für eine Woche auf Seminarreise in Goslar bin, um mich dort in staubige Archiven zu verkrümeln und in Dokumenten aus dem 13. Jahrhundert zu wälzen. Juhu! #seufz#

Bis dann!

Eure viv


	2. Chap 2

Sodala, da bin ich wieder. Mal sehen... ich hab vor 1,5 Stunden meine Semesterhausaufgabe fertiggestellt. Ich habe fast 40 Grad Fieber, seit 3 Tagen weder geraucht, nochdem Alkohol oder dem Fleische gefrönt und meine Sinneswahrnehmung ist... seltsam... keine rosa Bunnys oder so... aber es ist alles irgendwie weichgerändert... kennt ihr das?

Naja, bevor ich hier lang ins Labern komme: Meine Ärztin hat gesagt ich muss mich schonen, also habe ich nach dem Einkaufen und der Uniarbeit, den Rest vom 2. Kapitel hier übersetzt. Freut ihr euch? Ja? Das will ich aber auch stark hoffen... oh, guckt mal... doch noch ein rosa Bunny... wirr

Achtung... langsamer Beginn von - ächem... exzessiver Sprachanwendung... (für wen das zu subtil ist: Ab jetzt wird geflucht und mit unanständigen Wörter um sich geschmissen, als wär das hier ne Matrosenabsteige...)

Lotm hat alle eure reviews von mir übersetzt bekommen und hat auch einen Teil beantwortet, aber leider den grössten Teil nicht. Ich hatte etwas eine Woche lang keine Möglichkeit mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, entweder war bei mir was hin oder bei ihr, darum sag ich euch einfach nur, dass sie über all eure Kommentare sehr erfreut war und euch auch weiterhin viel Spass wünscht! Elliot und Sevenasoll ich ausrichten, dass sie sich beim Schreiben des "naked"-Spruches selbst totgelacht hat und dass er wohl ziemlich schwer aus dem Kopf zu kriegen ist. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir reviews zum nächsten Mal voll bentworten kann.

Ich hab mich natürlich auch sehr über eure reviews gefreut. Wie ich oben schon gesagt ha, ist meine erste Uniarbeit fertig und nach den Prüfungen hab ich wohl auch wieder etwas mehr Zeit (hoffe ich). Fühlt euch alle von mir zu Boden grdrückt und viel Spass!

Frogs in winter

Kapitel 2

Der Trank landete auf dem Boden, verschwendet. Hustend und schluckend, als die Tür vom eigenen Schwung und Gewicht hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, starrte er auf die Halluzination, die auf seinem Bet lag. Sie war vom Krachen der Tür aufgewacht und... Sie. War. Nackt. Nackt. Nackt nackt nackt.

Ein Teil seines Gehirns – der Teil, der auch für den Dreijährigen verantwortlich war – begann zu hüpfen und das schockierende, erschreckende, alarmierende und absolut faszinierende Wort zu singen. Nackt nackt nackt nackt. Oh, ja! Ein anderer Teil seines Gehirns – der teenagerhafte, winzige Teil, der gelegentlich, selten, einmal in der Ewigkeit, Potter das Balg und seine verschiedenen, erschreckenden Freunde bewunderte – schrie – _Guter Gott, Granger_!

Nackt nackt nackt nackt.

_Guter Gott, Granger!_

Nackt nackt nackt nackt! _Granger!_ Nackt nackt nackt nackt – _Granger!_

„ - Scheisse, du bist nackt!", platze er heraus, während er sie so hart anstarrte, dass er fürchtete seine Augen würden ihm aus dem Kopf fallen, wie dieses verdammte Auge von Moody.

„Kein Feiff, Ferlock!", fauchte die wütende Halluzination durch den Knebel, der ihren Mund und ihre Lippen teilte. „Bind miff loff!"

Nackt, nackt, nackt, nackt, sang der Dreijährige, während er ihm durch den Schädel tanzte, mit all der Begeisterung, die ein Kind empfand, wenn es ein neues, verbotenes Wort lernte, eines dieser Wörter, von denen man wirklich nicht wollte, dass der Pfarrer es hörte, wenn er zum Tee herüberkam. Severus bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Sie waren wie Klumpen, kein Wunder, aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er noch immer die kleinen Flaschen fest. Das war doch noch etwas Wichtiges mit diesen Fläschchen - oh, ach ja, er war betrunken und eine dieser Flaschen hatte noch eine ganze Dosis Nüchterheitstrank in sich. Hoffte er. Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und öffnete die Flasche und schüttete sich den eiskalten Trank die Kehle hinunter. Schaudernd wartete er darauf, dass der Trank wirkte und die Phantasiegestalt auf seinem Bett verschwand.

Ganz offensichtlich war er noch immer sturzbetrunken, denn er halluzinierte auch weiterhin, dass eine nackte Hermione Granger ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett lag; stritt ab, dass ihre langen, weissen Beine gespreizt und an jeweils einen Pfosten des Bettes gefesselt waren und ihm Einblicke gewährten... von dunklen Locken, die dort wuchsen, wo sich ihre Beine trafen und in die gleiche Form getrimmt waren, wie die rosafarbene Versuchung zwischen ihnen, die ihn geradezu anbettelte, sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben. Er war gefangen in seiner Phantasie, in der er kaum glauben konnte, wie ihre weichen Brüste verführerisch wogten, als sie versuchte, ihre Hände von den Seilen zu befreien, die ebenfalls jeweils eine Hand an je einen Pfosten banden. Er wurde hart von dem Ausblick auf ihre langen, hellbraunen sexy Locken – nicht länger ein buschiger Mop – die sich über die weisse Baumwolle seiner Kissen ergossen und über das dunkle Grün der Bettlaken.

Seine ultimative Phantasie-Halluzination verschwand einfach nicht. Der grösste Teil seiner Einbildungen war verschwunden, doch nicht sie. Nicht diese Beine, diese Brüste, nicht diese vollen Lippen... und nicht diese wütend starrenden braunen Augen.

Jetzt, da er fast gänzlich nüchtern war, war es sein eigener Verstand... ganz und gar sein eigener Verstand, der durch die Einnahme des verdammten Wahrheitsserums schrie... Nackt nackt nackt nackt – _Hermione_!

Oh, Scheisse.

Die Flaschen fielen aus seinen tauben Händen und landeten klirrend und splitternd auf dem Boden.

„Wie zur Hölle bist du hier reingekommen?"

Sie rollte die Augen mit ausdrucksstarker, zorniger Ungeduld.

„Wie fur Hölle foll iff daff wiffen? Bind miff fofort loff!"

„Ja, natürlich, natürlich... es ist nur... Gott, so wie du daliegst könnte ich dich für Stunden vögeln" murmelte er, während er sich auf sie zu bewegte, um die Seile zu lösen. Dann, als sie die Augen aufriss und kreischte, gefror er auf der Stelle, daas Gesicht rot vor Scham.

„WAFF?"

Oh. Scheisse.

Nackt nackt nackt nackt – _Hermione!  
_

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an, jeder für sich in Horror vor dem, was er gesagt hatte. Stöhnend bedeckte er wieder das Gesicht mit den Händen, dieses Mal erfolgreich damit, ihren Anblick vollständig zu verdecken. Das Fehlen der Flaschen in seinen Händen – deren Überreste die Hauselfen ebenfalls würden aufräumen müssen – half dabei entscheidend. Vor seinem geistigen Auge jedoch war noch immer ihr blasses, perfektes Fleisch, welches wogte und bebte und mit erotischen Bewegungen versuchte, sich von den Stricken zu befreien. Nackt nackt nackt nackt.

„... Ich habe versehentlich einen _verfluchten_ Schluck... von dem beschissenen _Veritaserum_ genommen, Ms Granger", würgte er schliesslich heraus, seine Stimme ein wenig gedämpft durch die Handflächen vor seinem Gesicht, während er zuhörte, wie sie keuchend an den Seilen zerrte, die sie an sein Bett fesselten. „ Ich habe versucht einen Trank gegen Schmerzen zu trinken. Und einen Trank gegen meinen Kater. Ich weiss nicht, wie Sie... du... hier hereingekommen bist – göttliche Vorsehung hoffe ich – Scheisse – aber ganz offensichtlich bin ich gezwungen jeden scheusslichen, gemeinen, lüsternden, ehrlichen und höchst erniedrigenden Gedanken auszusprechen, der schreiend durch meinen Verstand rennt, wie ein verzogenes kleines Kind. Für die nächsten sechs oder sieben gottverdammten Stunden."

Stille, abgesehen von ihrem unregelmässigen Atem. Er hörte, wie sie tief Luft einsog – Gott, denk bloss nicht an diese Brüste und wie sie sich bewegen! – und dann vorsichtig druch den Knebel sprach.

„Hafft du miff gekidnafft?"

„Nein." Er presst seine dünnen Lippen zusammen, entschlossen, jedes andere Wort am Herauskommen zu hindern.

„Weifft du, _wer_ miff gekidnafft hat?"

„Nein." Erinnerungen kamen zurück in seinen Gesit geströmt und er stöhnte, als sein Körper sich in Horror beugte. Erinnernd. „Oh, Gott... ich hab gesagt, ich würde dich gern an mein Bett fesseln und dich um den Verstand vögeln, letzte Nacht – mein total behämmerter Patensohn scheint mich ernst genommen zu haben! Nicht, dass ich Spass gemacht hätte, denn ich möchte das wirklich – oh, Scheisse –„

Er unterbrach sich selbst, während er sich wünschte, dass der Blitz in der Lage wäre, durch mehrere Flure des festen Steins über sich hindurch in seinen Quartieren einzuschlagen, die versteckt in den Kerkern lagen und nur durch eine geheime Tür in der Nähe seines Klassenzimmers erreichbar waren. Einer geheimen Tür, von der er bereute, sie jemals dem Balg gezeigt zu haben, welches zur Zeit sabbernd auf einem seiner Sofa lag. Einer geheimen Tür, durch welche er den platinblonden Penner hinauskicken würde, sobald er _dieses_ kleine Desaster hier - Entschuldigung, dieses RIESIGE verfluchte Desaster hier – gelöst hatte. Unglülcklicherweise hatte er nicht die geringeste Ahnung, wie.

Nackt nackt nackt nackt.

„Bind miff loff – fofort!", knurrte die nackte nackte nackte nackte Frau, die sexy an sein Bett gefesselt war äusserst unsexy.

„Richtig... richtig..." Er zwang seine Hände vom Gesicht und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Unglücklicherweise – obwohl er den grösste Teil des Alkohols aus seinem System verschwunden war und er sich aufhalten konnte, seine Augen dem sich bebenden, blassen, wütenden Fleisch zuzuwenden – konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund weitersprach.

„Gott, ich habe so von dir geträumt und jetzt, wo du hier bist, weiss ich, es ist das Richtige dich zu verhüllen und loszubinden und dir ein Messer zu geben, damit du meine Kehle aufschlitzen kannst... aber alles, woran ich denken kann ist, wie verdammt wundervoll du aussiehst, wie gern ich deine Zehen lecken würde und deine Knie und deine Säfte, wie gern ich an deinen Brustwarzen kabbern und dir den Mund verschliessen würde, indem ich dir meine Zunge die Kehle hinunterschiebe."

Aus seiner Position konnte er eines ihrer schlanken Beine sehen, mit dem perfekt geformten Fuss, das Seil, welches das Bein festhielt, gerade in der richtigen Position, um seinem Mund ungehinderten Zugang zwischen ihre Schenkel zu verschaffen. Aber nicht die Beine waren das Heisseste an ihr, wenn sie auch ziemlich nahe ran kamen.

Schlimmere Dinge als zuvor begannen seinem Mund zu entkommen, als er ihre Beine anstarrte, ihr Becken, ihre Brüste und sich vergeblich bemühte, nicht in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, in ihre Augen.

„Intelligenz macht mich am meisten an", hörte er sich selbst sagen, als er auf diese wundervollen, karamelbraunen Augen traf und sein Gesicht wurde so rot, wie ein Apfel, der in einem überheissen Kessel schmorte. Nackt nackt nackt nackt. „Sie macht dich zu der verflucht heissesten Frau, die ich kenne und ich hatte Phantasien von dir, wie du auf meinem Bett liegst, gefesselt, so wie jetzt... und ein Teil von mir ist geschockt, dass du gefesselt auf meinem Bett liegst und ein Teil von mir versucht, ein Loch in meine Hosen zu reissen und ein Teil weiss, dass es, wenn ich dich _nicht_ losbinde, egal ist, wie weit ich renne, denn du wirst deine verdammten Freunde dazu bringen, dass sie mich jagen und mit einem beschissenen Messer kastrieren, allein deswegen, weil ich schmutzige Gedanken über dich hatte... und es ist verlucht noch mal hart für mich, nicht an deinen Brüsten zu sau... verdammt! Nicht auf deine cremigweissen Brüste zu _starren_!"

Er atmete tief ein.

„Und das Schlimmste von allem ist... das verflucht Schlimmste ist...", er betonte es deutlich, „dass das Universum nicht in den nächsten fünf Sekunden explodieren wird, um mir die Erniedrigung zu ersparen noch mehr furchtbare Dinge zu sagen. Weil ich über dich kriechen will, dich lecken und an dir saugen, mit dir schlafen – Scheisse! Ich _kann_ das nicht!" Er bedeckte sein Gesicht erneut, er konnte sich selbst nicht ansehen und er konnte schon gar nicht sie ansehen. „Gottverdammtes Wahrheitsserum! Ich hab mich in einen total Irren verwandelt und du wirst garantiert über mich lachen und mich für den Rest meines erbärmlichen Lebens bemitleiden. Gott –wenn du jemals geneigt warst, ein Wunder zu vollbringen – töte mich, jetzt!"

Nach dieser Bitte aus tiefstem Herzen kehrte Stille ein, lediglich unterbrochen von dem leisen Ticken seiner Nachttischuhr. Kein höheres Wesen manipulierte die Gesetzte der Natur. Kein Blitz fegte durch die Decke, um ihn gnädig zu erschlagen.

„Fefferuf, du Arff, Fnape. Entwefer nimm mir diefen Knebel ab oder ich werd dafür forgen, daff du einen rieffigen, fetten _Dementforen-Kuff_ kriegft."

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was genau sie gerade gesagt hatte, aber er erkannte die „Wütende Frau"-Stimme, wenn er sie hörte. Er zog eineHand von seinem Gesicht, rückte näher an das Kopfende des Bettes und – blinzelnd durch die Finger der anderen Hand – reichte hinüber, um an ihrer warmen, weichen, seidigen Wange anzufangen, den Knoten des Knebels zu lösen. Unglücklicherweise reichte eine Hand dafür nicht aus. Besonders, da er kein Messer hatte, um den Knoten zu durchschneiden. Sich windend, vermeidend auf die Brüste zu glotzen, von denen er für Jahre geträumt hatte, lehnte er sich über sie und fummelte mit beiden Händen an dem Knoten. Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass sie den Kopf angewandt hatte, so dass er den Knoten auch wirklich erreichen konnte. Er könnte es wirklich nicht ertragen, ihr Gesicht zu sehen und Abscheu darin zu sehen.

Leider _atmete_ sie weiterhin und ununterbrochenes Atmen bedeutete, dass ihre Brüste sich bewegten. Da seine Konzentration dem Knebel galt, konnte er seine Gedanken nicht kontrollieren und damit auch nicht seinen Mund. Wie ein Muggelauto, sprang seine Stimme an, ohne zuerst bei seinem Verstand um Erlaubnis zu fragen, um einen weiteren Schwall fürchterlicher, absoluter Wahrheit zu entlassen.

„Gott, ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als ich das erste Mal bemerkte, dass du Brüste hast... es war spät in deinem sechsten Jahr und du warst schon über sechzehn, rein technisch gesehen volljährig; ich hatte bis zu dem Moment nie etwas anderes gesehen, als dieses buschige Haar – was kurz im Übrigen ein absoluter Albtraum ist, aber lang göttlich – und zum xten Mal diese ständig erhobene Hand... und, Gott, da waren sie plötzlich...! Volle, reife, junge Hügel, Perfektionen der Köstlichkeit. Es war nicht während des Unterrichtes, ein Glück, diese Schuluniformen verdecken ja alles, was wirklich gut ist, denn ich bin _nicht_ ein Mann, der seine Schülerin vögelt, das ist widerlich und ich bin absolut gegen den Mißbrauch von Autorität in dieser Art und ich hasste mich, dass ich etwas für dich empfand – ich _verachtete_ mich! Mehr noch als jetzt, obwohl... dieses „jetzt" auf einem ziemlich guten zweiten Platz ist."

Er versuchte nicht an ihren Haaren zu ziehen, als er an dem verflucht engen Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf herumhantierte.

„... Aber es war im späten Frühling, ein paar Tage bevor du diesen dämlichen Zug besteigen und die Schule verlassen hättest und es war ein Samstag... du hattest ein paar dieser Muggelklamotten an. Etwas ärmelloses pinkes mit dünnen Trägern und ein Paar dieser Muggeljeans und da waren sie plötzlich... Brustwarzen... ich konnte sie sehen, durch das dünne Material deines Shirts... und ein Ansatz von vollen, gerundeten Hügeln, gleich unter dem Ausschnitt und ich wollte sie berühren und streicheln – du brauchtest dringend einen BH – und ich wollte in die Cups verwandelt werden! Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dich und deine Freunde dranzukriegen, für was immer ihr gerade aushecktet... statt dessen stand ich da und beobachtete dich von der Tür aus, wie du gelacht und geredet hast, da draussen im Sonnenschein, wie du sie zum Grinsen gebracht hast und zum Strahlen mit deiner Anwesenheit, deiner jungen Schönheit und dann verschwand ich zurück in meine Räume.

Er stockte kurz.

„Und als ich dort angekommen war, da verachtete ich mich, die ganze Zeit meines erstes selbst herbeigeführten Orgasmus über, während dem ich an dich dachte, mir vorstellte, wie deine Brüste aussähen, nackt in der Sonne, nackt für meine Lippen... nackt... um meinen Schwanz... was hat dieser gottverdammte Hurensohn diesen beschissenen Knoten aber auch so fest gemacht?", fluchte er, tiefrot im Gesicht vor Scham, als er an ihrem Haar zog und sie sich wand.

Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie sich wegen den Haaren wand. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn für all das hier vor Gericht bringen würde, wegen... wegen... nun ja, er war nicht ganz sicher, ob man ihn verurteilen konnte, dafür, dass er darüber _redete_, sie gefesselt zu lassen, um mit ihr gegen ihren Willen Sex zu haben. Oder dafür, die ganze Zeit nur über Sex zu reden. Er versuchte ja _wirklich_ sie loszubinden und das Maul zu halten. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich eine reinhauen, wenn sie erstmal frei war.

So sehr es auch eine seine Phantasien war, sie zu nehmen, während sie gefesselt auf seinem Bett lag - sie besinnungslos zu vögeln – so wollte er doch wirklich, _wirklich_, dass es ihre Idee war und er wusste, dass das nicht geschehen würde.

„Ich werde einen Patensohn weniger haben und blutüberströmt sein, wenn dass hier alles vorbei ist. Ich werde ihn umbringen, langsam und qualvoll – Massen und _Massen_ von Schmerzen – oder ihn einfach nur kastrieren und blenden, weil er es gewagt hat, dich so zu sehen. Teufeln sollte kein Blick in den Himmel erlaubt sein, dass ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Was noch immer nicht erklärt, wie ich die Chance bekommen habe dich so zu sehen. Merlin weiss, ich bin wahrscheinlich der schwarzherzige Teufel, als den mich jedermann sieht und du bist so sehr der Himmel auf Erden, wie ein Mann ihn nur jemals erleben wird...

Ein Seufzen.

„Es ist nur... je länger ich dich ansehe, desto mehr möchte ich dich einfach hier liegen lassen, um jedes verdorbene, abscheuliche, erotische, sexy, erregende, sinnliche Spiel mit dir zu spielen, das ich mir in den letzten sieben langen Jahre ausgedacht habe mit dir zu tun, in jenen dunklen, einsamen Stunden meiner unerträglichen, einsamen, zölibaten Nächte. Zölibat... naja, wenn man nicht die Unmenge selbstbefriedigter... Scheisse!", fluchte er erneut, sich innerlich windend, als er sah, wie sich versuchte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel anzusehen. „Gottverdammtes Veritaserum! Warum zur verfluchten Hölle musste ich es auch in denselben Schrank tun, wie die anderen beschissenen Tränke?"

„So! Da – schrei und fluch soviel du willst – naja, vielleicht nicht schreien" warnte er sie, als er das Taschentuch mit dem sie geknebelt worden war entfernte, seine zärtliche Berührung im Widerspruch zu den harschen Worten, wachsam, ob sie aus Vergeltungssucht versuchen würde, seine Finger zu beissen.

„Sonst weckst du vielleicht noch den platinblonden Trottel auf, der in meinem Wohnzimmer KO gegangen ist und gerade in diesem Moment über meinen Ledersessel sabbert... und ausserdem möchte ich wirklich nicht, dass er dich nackt sieht, besonders, wenn er ein wenig mehr nüchtern ist, als vorher. Er ist einer der wenigen engen Freunde, die ich habe - junger, hirnloser Depp, der er ist – ich würde es wirklich hassen, ihn töten zu müssen..."

„Wobei ich ihn natürlich ohnehin werde töten müssen, dafür dass er es gewagt hat, Hand an dein wundervolles Fleisch zu legen", redete er nervös weiter, als sie langsam Mund und Kiefer bewegte. „Ich sollte dir höchstwahrscheinlich nicht sagen, dass die Art, wie du deinen Mund bewegt mich dazu bringt, mir zu wünschen, dass du mir eine Stunde lang einen bläst... aber ich kann nicht s daran ändern, dass ich es doch tue. Ich würde so gern deinen wunderschönen Mund nehmen, bis ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege. Oder ich warte einfach hier, bis ich vor Erniedrigung sterbe, weil ich einfach nicht aufhören kann, diesen furchtbaren Strom an oh-so-wahren Dingen zu sagen, ohne jede Rücksicht auf meine Würde, die Heiligkeit meiner innersten, tiefsten Geheimnisse oder Beachtung deiner Gefühle", murmelte er, während er gespannt darauf wartete, dass die Axt des Scharfrichters auf ihn herniederfiel oder darauf, dass sie ihn ansah.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum, ihre milchschokoladenbraunen Augen verengten sich, pinnten ihn auf der Stelle fest und sie schürzte ihre roten Lippen .

„... Oder du könntest mich einfach gleich hier umbringen... auf diese Weise wären wir beide aus unserer elenden Situation erlöst", bot er an, angestrengt, unter ihrem laserartigen Blick nichts anderes hinzuzufügen. Irgendetwas Enthüllendes. Irgendetwas weiter Offenbarendes. Irgendetwas absolut beschissen Erniedrigendes, dass unter ihrem offensichtlich ausser sich, hasserfüllten Starren entkommen konnte, etwas wie...

„Es tut mir alles so leid, Hermione! Alles hier! Und auch jedes andere beschissene, gemeine, bastardmässige Ding, dass ich dir je angetan habe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich bei deinen Freunden entschuldigen kann, für all die grausamen Sachen, die ich gesagt habe, aber ich entschuldige mich bei _dir_."

„Und... äh... Hölle, ich habe keinerlei Würde mehr übrig", flüsterte er und strich mit einer Hand durch seine fettigen schwarzen Haare. „Ich scheine nicht aufhören zu können zu fluchen wie ein besoffener Matrose und es tut mir leid dass du gezwungen bist, dir das alles anzuhören." Severus schloss den Mund. Er versuchte wirklich es dabei zu belassen, ehrlich! Aber sie starrte ihn nicht mehr an, sondern hatte einen missbilligenden, finsteren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Mehr überdosiertes Veritaserum machte sich bemerkbar.

„Und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als zu hoffen und beten, dass der Grund warum du noch nicht versucht hast, mich verbal zu kastrieren der ist, dass du vielleicht, eventuell nicht denkst, dass ich aus mir einen völligen, hoffnungslosen, liebeskranken... _verdammt_!"

Seine Hände schlugen über seine Gesicht zusammen und brachen beim Aufprall beinahe seine prominente Nase. Demütigung brannte wie Salamanderdeuer durch seinen siebenundvierzigjährigen Körper. Absolute, reine Demütigung. Beinahe hätte er „Das Geheimnis" verraten. Der Grund, aus dem er sich jede einsame Nacht so ausgiebig mit sich selbst beschäftigte. Der Grund, aus dem er sich jeden Samstagabend so komplett betrank, anstatt zu versuchen jemanden kennenzulernen, nun, da _sie_ die Schule verlassen hatte – und ihn – um endgültig in die Welt des Erwachsenseins einzutreten. De Grund, aus dem er so verflucht einsam war.

Ihre Stimme, kühl und trocken, umschmeichelte seine Nerven und sandte Schauer der Erregung und Angst seinen Rücken hinunter, verängstigte ihn mit der Furcht vor dem, was sie sagen würde. Er bemerkte fast gar nicht den Sinn ihrer Worte... er war einfach zu beschäftigt, sich selbst zu beschimpfen.

„Severus... bind mich los. _Sofort_."

Das klang absolut nicht freundlich. Oder vergebend. Oder sexy. Nagut, es klang sexy. Verdammt, sie könnte eines dieser Muggeltelefonbücher von A bis Z vorlesen und es klänge sexy und er würde garaniert einen Steifen davon bekommen ihr zuzuhören.

Er drehte sich von ihr weg und nahm die Hände runter, Elend inzwischen so sehr ein Teil von ihm, dass sein Mund wieder Amok lief, ohne das er etwas tun konnte. „Ja, natürlich, sofort, ich werde einfach bei deinen Füssen anfangen, denn du wirst wahrscheinlich deine sexy Beine schliessen wollen und mich davon abhalten auf das köstlichste Gericht zu starren, welches man einem verhungernden Mann servieren könnte und ich – verdammte Hölle, du hast mich _Severus_ genannt..."

„Du hast zuerst Hermione gesagt."

Severus starrte an die Wand, blinzelnd. Geschockt. Sie hatte ihn niemals etwas anderes genannt als Professor Snape, formal und respektvoll, die ganze Zeit über, während der er sie gekannt hatte. Er starrte finster an die Wand, als ES herauskam. Zuviel seiner Aufmerksamkeit war darauf fixiert, sie _nicht_ anzusehen und zu wenig darauf, ES nicht zu sagen.

„Naja, _natürlich_ habe ich dich Hermione genannt. Ich liebe dich schliesslich!"

Ende Part II

Ja, Kommentare nehmen wir liebend gern entgegen. Dass ich das hier nicht nochmal gebetat hab, wird man wohl merken. Wer Fehler gefunden hat, darf sie behalten! Besonders viel Spass hatte ich diesmal mit der I.n:t;e,r-pun;k t;i-o"n...

Liebe Grüsse

viv


	3. Chap 3

Willkommen, liebe Leserinnen... äh, ja, natürlich auch Leser, falls sich welche hierher verirrt haben sollten. Willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel von „Demütigt Snape" auch bekannt unter „Frogs in winter".

**Ladyofthemasque,** der diese Story hier sowas von 100 Prozent gehört, bis natürlich auf die Charaktere und Orte, lässt denen, die so freundlich waren ein review zu hinterlassen, folgende Antworten ausrichten (meine Antworten, also die der Übersetzersklavin, schliessen sich daran an):

**Zoomzoompig**: Besser dein Sohn starrt dich an, als dass er „nackt nackt nackt"-singt, oder? Danke für deine review. **Viv**: Joa, „Geißel" hab ich ja inzwischen geupdatet. Die Story hier ist wirklich schwierig zu übersetzen, aber eure Kommis und Lotm Zuspruch helfen mir ungemein!

**MetaCapricorn**: Ich glaube, Severus wollte sich selbst nicht eingestehen, dass er Hermione liebt, aber es ist so. Alkohol ist eben auch eine Art Wahrheitsserum. **Viv**: Mir geht's inzwischen besser, danke! Wie gesagt, „Geißel" ist ja upgedated und so bleibt mir nur, dir hier noch weiter gute Unterhaltung zu wünschen!

**Precious-blood**: Viv arbeitet so schnell sie kann. Ich bin immer wieder über ihre sprachlichen Talente erstaunt (viv: #rotwird#) und ihre Bereitschaft, sich für anderer Unterhaltung zum Sklaven zu machen (viv: ach... hör auf #kichert# nein... mach weiter!). Ich weiss nicht, ob es die heisseste Geschichte ist, die ich je geschrieben habe, aber bestimmt die witzigste. Danke fürs reviewen! **Viv**: danke für das Lob! #knuddel#

**MissySnape**: Snape gehört mir! Mir mir mir mir! #wird von Hermione am Ohr gepackt und mit einer Zeitung auf die Nase gehauen# #autsch# #wimmer# Na schön, er gehört ihr. Ihr ihr ihr! **Viv**: Na, nicht schämen – geniessen!

**Sevena**: So, jetzt geht's ja weiter. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! **Viv**: #auch mit anstösst# Na denn!

**Kylyen**: Ein interessanter Gedankem nur das Hermione dann acht bis zehn Stunden an sein Bett gefesselt gewesen wäre. Keine gute Idee, denn man weiss ja nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal auf der Toilette war. Und er wagte nicht, zu jemand anderem Kontakt aufzunehmen, weil er ja dann alles über sie und seine Gefühle zu ihr gesagt hätte... wie auch immer, ich bin sicher, dass dir rot sehr gut steht #grinst# **Viv**: Ich übersetz doch gern für euch... ihr _Süssen_... #squeel# Sorry, da siehst du, was zuviel Livejournal aus mir macht! Lotm versucht übrigens die deutscheVersion zu lesen... das bringt wohl genausoviel, wie wenn du Englisch liest. #g# Viel Spass noch!

**Julika**: Tja, du wirst einfach abwarten und lesen müssen! **Viv**: Ich hoffe, du bist wieder gesund. Wie waren die Klausuren? Und... früher oder später werden die beiden nicht mehr „darum" herumkommen, ne? Also... freu dich schonmal!

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray**: Du wirst in diesem Kapitel alles zu Hermiones Reaktionen herausfinden. Ich glaube, dass Severus eine sehr leidenschaftliche Natur hat, vor allem, wenn er wütend ist, aber auch bei anderen Dingen... Ist ja kein so weiter Sprung. Was Draco betrifft, dafür wirst du warten müssen. Fütter Viv bitte mit Komplimenten für ihre Übersetzung, so dass sie die Story auch wirklich zuende übersetzt! **Viv**: #schon wieder rot wird# #kichert# Das werd ich schon...

**Milva**: Und mehr sollst du auch bekommen... hier ist es. **Viv**: Genau! #grins#

**Tineodia**: Ich versuche die deutsche Version zu lesen und das ist ganz schön schwierig, dass sag ich dir, besonders, weil ich kein Deutsch kann. #lacht# Und ich habe es sehr genossen, Severus in dieser Geschichte zu quälen... schön, dass es dir auch gefällt! **Viv**: #sich ausgiebig bewundert fühlt# Danke... das war mal wieder nötig!

**Inezsnape**: #muahahahaha# Wieder eine zur HG/SS-Anhängerin bekehrt! **Viv**: Und so werden wir immer mehr und werden die Welt übernehmen und JKR zwingen die beiden zusammenkommen zu lassen! #manisches Gelächter#

**Tess Granger**: Ich zwinge viv schon so schnell zu übersetzen, wie es geht, glaub mir! **Viv**: Und ich steh drauf #peitsch# #muahahaha# Und wer kann in dieser Welt schon für irgendetwas garantieren? #g#

**Celina-HP**: Ja, war es, nicht wahr? Ich ertappe mich selbst, wie ich immer wieder zu der Geschichte zurückgehe, sie lese und kichere. **Viv**: Geht mir auch so! Ich geb mir Mühe, auchweiterhin alles richtig zu übersetzen!

**Mrs. Galadriel**: Tja, ich würde dir ja erzählen, wie es weitergeht, aber du erfährst es ja gleich. Viv arbeitet momentan am letzten Teil. **Viv**: Das ist richtig #grins#

**Anya**: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt! Gern, gern, gern geschehen! **Viv**: Ähm, genau! #grins#

**HermyBookworm:** Da wird noch mehr passieren, glaub mir! **Viv** Ich weiss es und bestätige es!

**Auriane02**: Es wird noch besser, glaub mir! Ausserdem bin ich eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin, wie du bald herausfinden wirst! **Viv**: #seufz# Das ist wohl wahr. Viel Spass!

**Frogs in winter**

**Kapitel 3**

Oh. Gott.

Er hatte gedacht, dass es nichts Schlimmeres geben konnte, als das, was sein Mund eben, ohne jede Zensur durch seinen Verstand, gesagt hatte. Aber das stimmte nicht. Nein, dass Schlimmste war, dass es kein Erdbeben gab, welches ein Loch von hier direkt bis zur Hölle riss, um ihn lebendig zu verschlingen. Andererseits konnte _das hier _durchaus die Hölle sein, wie er hier stand, seine Erektion immer noch im Versuch ein Loch in seine Hose zu reissen, „Das Geheimnis" klingelnd in seinen Ohren wie eine Totenglocke und die Liebe seines Lebens nackt und zornig nur kurz davor entfernt, ihn entweder in einem Wutanfall zu töten oder sich wegen dem, was er in einem Wahrheitsserumvergifteten Rausch gestanden hatte, zu übergeben. Ja, er musste tot und in der Hölle sein, anders konnte es nicht sein. Definitiv tot, sein Herz schlug jedenfalls nicht mehr.

„Ich, äh, glaube Sie sind immer noch ziemlich betrunken, Professor. Es, ähm, wäre sicherlich besser, wenn Sie mich losbinden, während Sie noch halbwegs stehen können", bot ihre Stimme an. Fast mitleidig. Das brachte ihn um, oder zumindest stach es ihn direkt ins Herz. Es war wahrscheinlich der barmherzigste Weg, den man aus dieser fürchterlichen Lage finden konnte, aber eines wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht. Ihr verdammtes _Mitleid_.

Ein barmherziger Weg, sein Gesicht zu wahren, ausser einer Kleinigkeit. Betrunken oder nicht, er hatte einfach zuviel von diesem verräterischen Wahrheitsserum geschluckt. Kein Alkoholpegel, ausser vielleicht dem, kurz bevor man zusammenbrach, konnte den Effekt eines so starken Wahrheitsserums verändern oder sein Hirn daran hindern soviel Wahrheit herauszulassen, wie die Niagarafälle Wasser.

Er räusperte sich mit rauher Kehle – irgendwo während ihrem freundlichen Angebot hatte sein Herz wieder angefangen zu schlagen – liess sich auf einer Seite des Bettes nieder, und begann die Knoten des Seils, welches ihr linkes Bein an den Bettpfosten fesselte zu öffnen, während er krampfhaft versuchte nicht daran zu denken, an ihren hübschen kleinen Zehen zu saugen, bis sie beide wegen eines Fussfetischistischen Orgasmus schrien. Er räusperte sich erneut und bereute dieses kleine Geräusch sehr schnell, denn es führte dazu, dass seine Stimme wieder zu funktionieren begann. Verdammtes Serum!

„Das ist... sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Ms Granger. Aber es gibt nichts im Universum, ausser vielleicht Ohnmacht, einem sauberen Obliviate oder der süssen Ruhe des Todes, das mich davon abhalten könnte, die ganze, demütigende Wahrheit zu sagen, über was auch immer gerade in meinem Kopf abläuft. Und ich werde ab jetzt rein gar nichts mehr sagen, da ich mich von nun an darauf konzentrieren werde, welche tödlichen Gifte ich etwas später brauen kann, die mir einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod garantieren, sobald ich Sie erstmal befreit habe und Sie mein erbärmliches Leben, wieder einmal, verlassen haben – Gott, ich _bin_ noch immer betrunken. Ich versuche normalerweise, nicht in so fürchterlichem Selbstmitleid zu baden, da es höchst kontraproduktiv ist und äusserst deprimierend. Ich würde lieber daran denken an jeder dieser hinreissenden Zehen zu lutschen, bis du so feucht mit Begierde bist, dass mein Bett davon nass wird... oh, Gott, ich bin einfach zu verflucht ehrlich..."

Er schloss seine Augen wegen des Schmerzes, den er über das empfand was er gerade gesagt hatte, aber das war nicht gerade hilfreich beim Lösen der Knoten. Seufzend öffnete er sie wieder und zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Aufgabe. Verzweifelt, dass er gleich wieder irgendetwas Nutzloses sagen würde, bettelte er leise.

„Bitte, sag etwas, irgend etwas – wiederhol die verdammte Geschichte der langweiligen Goblinaufstände – alles, nur hilf mir den Mund zu halten und still zu sein. Dann könnte ich, während ich deiner kleinen Besserwisser-Stimme lausche, wie sie Namen und Zahlen erzählt und mir einen verfluchten Steifen gibt, zumindest so _tun_, als wäre ich im Himmel, bevor ich auf ewig zur Hölle fahre."

„Ich glaube, du sagst mehr als genug für beide von uns", murmelte sie, spannte ihre Muskeln und testete die Straffheit der Fesseln, an denen er arbeitete. Ihre Zehen bewegten sich und wieder bekämpfte er den überwältigenden Drang, sich herüberzubeugen und an ihnen zu lutschen. Damit er der Versuchung nicht länger ausgesetzt war, drehte er seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite. Was direkt ihre Beine, die er befreien wollte, hinauf war, zu ihrem Zentrum.

Er gefror in der Bewegung und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sie... war... „... feucht!"

Nackt nackt nackt nackt...

„... Was?" Hermione sah ihn finster an und hob ihren Kopf von dem Kissen, dass sein Patensohn unter ihr plaziert hatte. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Er blinzelte und starrte. Nackt nack nackt nackt! „Du bist... _feucht_! Und nicht nur natürlich feucht. Nein, ich kann es auch auf den Laken sehen. Deine wundervollen, faszinierenden Schamlippen glitzern – du bist verdammt nochmal erregt!"

Als er sie nach diese sanften Äusserung ansah, erblickte er ein interessantes Phänomen. Wenn Hermione Granger rot wurde, dann wurden nicht nur ihre Wangen ein wenig pink, sondern der Ansatz ihrer Brüste und das Gebiet zwischen ihren Brüsten erröteten ebenfalls.

„Bin ich _nicht_", protestierte sie.

„Ich habe Sie vorher gesehen, Ms Granger und da waren Sie nicht feucht, wie Sie es jetzt definitiv sind!" Seine Nüstern flatterten, als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. „Ich kann Sie sogar riechen, in der Luft – und _Gott_, es macht mich hungrig!"

„Ich bin nicht erregt! Und jetzt bind mich los, auf der Stelle", schnappte sie wütend und zerrte mit ihrem linken Bein ungeduldig an den Stricken. Er hatte das Seil genug gelöst, um ihr ein wenig Freiraum zu geben, jedoch nicht genug, um sich freizutreten. Er drehte sich gehorsam um, verzog das Gesicht und sah über seine Schulter erneut auf ihr Becken, ihr gerötetes Gesicht und ihre Brüste... von denen aus der rötliche Schimmer jetzt seinen Weg zu ihrem Bauch machte.

Erkenntnis – vermischt mit Hoffnung – überfiel ihn und er öffnete den Mund, um sie anzuklagen: „... Du _lügst_!"

„Tu ich nicht! Ich finde dich nicht mal im Geringsten anziehend. Du... du _halluzinierst_ ja! Bist du sicher, dass du nicht irgendeine Art von bewusstseinsverändernder Droge genommen hast, zusammen mit dem Wahrheitsserum?"

Wahrheitsserum. Wahrheitsserum! Severus sprang vom Bett auf und starrte sie finster an. „Ich habe noch nie eine bewusstseinsverändernde Droge genommen, Ms Granger! Zumindest nicht seit meiner verschwendeten, dämlichen Todesserjugend!"

„Was? Wohin gehst du? Komm sofort zurück und befrei mich!", befahl sie, Stimme und Lautstärke ansteigend, als er ihr den Rücken kehrte und in Richtung der Tür lief.

„Heb die Stimme noch ein wenig mehr an, dann wirst du meinen Patensohn nicht nur wecken, Hermione, sondern ihn auch noch hier reinlocken, damit er bei deinem Anblick sabbert", warnte er sie über die Schulter. „Du magst eine Muggelgeborene sein, aber er ist definitiv _nicht_ schwul und du bist das heisseste Stück in der ganzen Zaubererwelt."

Diese Stück Wahrheit verschloss ihr den Mund. Auch wenn der mörderische Blick, den sie ihm zuschoss Bände sprach. Wütende, Frau-tötet-Mann, Bände. Verflucht, wusste sie denn nicht, dass er im Moment einfach nicht anders handeln konnte?

Aus dem Raum stampfend, stürmte er durch den kurzen, mit Büchern vollgestellten Gang und kam vor dem glastürigen Tränkeschrank zu stehen. Er schnappte sich eine der kleinen grauen Flaschen, drehte auf dem Absatz um und schritt zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Auf der Couch gab Draco einen Schnarcher von sich, leckte sich die Lippen mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch und schlief mit einem Seufzer weiter. Besoffener, platinblonder Bastard.

Er kam zurück in das Zimmer, schloss die Tür und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Ein gemurmelter Spruch und ein Schwenker mit dem Stab aus Walnussholz verschlossen die Tür gegen jede Form des Eindringens von aussen. Ein zweiter Spruch und ein weiterer Schlenker sicherten die Tür, dass kein Geräusch von innen nach aussen drang. Auf diese Weise würde er mitbekommen, ob irgendein alter, entkommener Todesser versuchte seinen Kerker zu stürmen, um sich an dem Verräter dunkler Pläne zu rächen, aber nichts von dem, was er und Hermione taten, würde von Ohren ausserhalb des Zimmers vernommen werden bis der Zauber gebrochen war, nicht mal von dem hirnlosen kleinen Arsch, der da draussen schlief, wie ein sabbernder kleiner Engel.

Er steckte den Stab zurück in seine Tasche und kehrte zum Bett zurück. Hermione sah ihn wachsam an. „Lässt du mich jetzt endlich gehen?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Öffne deinen Mund." Gott sei Dank war das alles, was er sagte.

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte. „Warum?"

„Weil du jetzt einen Schluck hiervon trinken wirst." Er presste die Lippen zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten, mehr zu sagen.

Sie beäugte die kleine graue Flasche mißtrauisch. So schnell sie konnte und ohne dabei die Lippen zu weit zu öffnen, verlangte sie zu wissen: „Was ist das?"

„Veritaserum, würde ich sagen", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, als er den Korken entfernte und ihren Kopf zu sich herüber zog. Sie versuchte das Gesicht abzuwenden. „Da es mich über eine Woche kosten würde einen Trank zu brauen, der uns beide die letzte Stunde vergessen liesse – der ausserdem genau nach der Stunde getrunken werden muss, die vergessen werden soll – öffne schon den Mund – und ich ausserdem nicht besonders gut mit Erinnerungszaubern bin – gibt es nur einen einzigen Weg, das zu retten, was von meiner Würde noch übrig ist. Und das ist, dich genauso unter dem Wahrheitsserum leiden zu lassen, ohne die Chance etwas zurückzuhalten – öffne schon deine sexy Lippen, Granger oder es gibt blaue Flecken und ich will dir wirklich nicht wehtun."

„Mmm-mm!", war alles, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte, die Lippen fest verschlossen und den Kopf in Verneinung schüttelnd.

„Wenn du nicht kooperierst, bin ich gezwungen härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen", warnte er sie.

Das Blitzen in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass er zur Hölle fahren konnte.

Er erwog etwas handfester zu werden, aber die Wahrheit war – verflucht – dass er lieber überzeugend sein wollte. Es würde sicherlich wesentlich mehr Spass machen. Also... verschloss er die Flasche mit dem Druck seines Daumen, liess ihr Kinn los, wartete, bis er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte und als ihr glitzernder, wütender Blick auf ihn gerichtet war, neigte er den Kopf und tat, was er schon seit langer Zeit hatte tun wollen.

Er leckte über eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entrang sich ihr, trotz dessen, wie er sich mit einem Blick versicherte, dass ihre Lippen noch immer fest verschlossen waren. Aber ihre harten Brustwarzen erzählten ihre eigene Form der Wahrheit. Lächelnd, mit dem Gefühl dass er zum ersten Mal, seit er ihren nackten nackten nackten nackten Körper gesehen hatte, Kontrolle über die Situation hatte, tat er es noch einmal. Dann liess er seine Zähne leicht über die verhärtete Spitze gleiten.

Ein Geräusch, ziemlich nahe an einem Wimmern, entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Severus grinste glücklich an ihrer Brust und begann sich seinen Weg zur Unterseite des weichen Hügels zu küssen, wo er über die warme und weiche Haut leckte. Ja, definitiv ein Wimmern diesmal. Seine wartende rechte Hand mit der Phiole schwebten neben ihrem Gesicht, nicht direkt darüber, mehr in einer Position, die sie hoffentlich vergessen würde, bis er zuschlagen konnte. Um sie abzulenken küsste er sich seinen Weg über ihren Oberkörper, begleitet von ihrem leisen Wimmern und einer leicht nach oben gehenden Bewegung ihres Rückens – wohl die wundervollste Reaktion, die er sich hätte wünschen können. Oh ja, seinen Mund mit andern Dingen als Gerede zu beschäftigen, war eine geniale Idee.

Er leckte die Unterseite ihrer anderen Brust, kitzelte ihren Bauch mit seinen Haaren und sah sie an, während er die beiden weichen Hügel massierten bevor er plötzlich eine der Brustwarzen komplett in seinen Mund sog. Ihr Rücken bog sich nach oben durch und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem erregten Schrei.

Seine Hand flog hinüber zu ihrem Mund und bevor sie es sich versah, hatte er einen Schwall Veritaserum in ihren Mund gegossen. Sie verschluckte sich, hustete, drehte ihren Kopf und versuchte soviel wie möglich wieder auszuspucken. Naja, wieder etwas mehr, worum sich die Hauselfen würden kümmern müssen. Aber ihre Versuche dem Serum zu entgehen waren umsonst. Zufrieden liess Severus die Flasche sinken und belohnte Hermione, in dem er weiter an ihrer Brust sog.

„Bastard", hustete sie und zerrte an ihren Stricken. „Bind mich los, verflucht. Oder ich sorge dafür, dass du wegen Kidnapping eingesperrt wirst und... und... verdammt!"

Severus hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Brust und studierte ihr gerötetes, wütendes, unsicheres Gesicht, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Er verschloss die Flasche und stellte sie zur Seite, dann drehte er sich um und begann, sie loszubinden.

„Hey – du hast doch einen Zauberstab in deiner Tasche", schnappte sie. „Ich hab ihn gesehen. Warum holst du ihn nicht raus, wie deinen Schwanz, und befreist mich damit?... Oh, verfluchte Scheisse! Du mieser, dreckiger _Slytherinbastard_! Ich werde dir hierfür dein restliches Leben zur Hölle machen – hörst du mich? Zur _Hölle_!" Sie zog und zerrte an den Fesseln. „Ich werde meine Rache über Jahre und Dekaden ausweiten! Ich werde _dich_ an dieses Bett fesseln und _deine_ heissen Nippel lecken und... Scheisse...!"

Das leise Lachen, dass ihm entkam als er endlich ihr linkes Bein befreit hatte, war nichts anderes, als pure, wahre Schadenfreude. Nun war alles, was er zu tun hatte, das Schlachtfeld der Erniedrigung durch möglichst viele Fragen auszugleichen.

„So, du findest meine Nippel also heiss, ja?"

„Ich... ich... ich habe sie nie auch nur gesehen", stotterte sie blutrot im Gesicht, als er von einer Seite des Bettes aufstand und zur anderen ging. „Obwohl ich sie mir oft vorgestellt habe – verdammt! Wie kannst du es _wagen_, mir meine Geheimnisse zu entreissen! Ich werde hier nicht auf deinem Bett liegen, gefesselt und geil, mir wünschend, dass du endlich die Klappe halst und mich fi... verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", fluchte sie mit finsterem Gesicht. „Hör auf über mich zu lachen! Gott, ich bin noch nie so _gedemütigt_ worden... Gefesselt, nackt, auf deinem Bett, dir ausgeliefert – ich könnte schreien!"

Er lächelte sie an und fühlte eine ungewohnte Wärme und Freude in sich aufsteigen. „Willst du denn gefesselt auf meinem Bett liegen, bis ich dich zum Schreien bringe, weil du mir... sexuell... völlig ausgeliefert bist?"

Hermione starrte ihn mit wilden Augen und erschrocken an. Und wimmerte. Es war schliesslich die Wahrheit. „Oh Himmel..."

Die Knoten an ihrem rechten Bein liessen sich wesentlich leichter öffnen und er machte sich an ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und fragte – seine Stimme, ein rauchiges Flüstern: „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Hermione; willst du gefesselt auf meinem Bett liegen, bebend in den Fängen der Ekstase, unter meinen Händen Orgasmen erleben, die du nie für möglich gehalten hättest, hervorgerufen durch Berührungen überall auf deinem perfekten Körper? Willst du, dass ich mit dir schlafe? Willst du mir ausgeliefert sein?"

Sie wimmerte und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „... Ja, oh Gott, ja, ich will es, ich will es schon so lange – SCHEISSE!"

„Merlin sei Dank!" Ihre Antwort liess ihn erleichtert aufatmen. Auf ihren geschockten Blick hin schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, zumindest soweit, wie der dämliche Trank es zuliess, erklärte er, etwas ruhiger: „Wie gedemütigt du dich jetzt auch fühlen magst, du hast immer noch sechzehn oder siebzehn Geheimnisse zu offenbaren, bevor du auch nur halbwegs auf meine Stufe der Erniedrigung kommst.."

Nachdem er ihre rechte Hand befreit hatte, kroch Severus auf das Bett und schwang eines seiner Beine über sie, so dass er rittlings über ihr saß. Da sie noch durch ihr linkes Handgelenk ans Bett gebunden war, konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Er sah auf sie herab, ihre Brust nur Zentimeter von seinem Schenkel entfernt und die Sicht auf ihre vollkommenen Lippen so nah an seiner steinharten, stoffverhüllten Erektion, zwang ihn, ein Stöhnen wahrheitsgefüllter Lust zu unterdrücken.

„Sags mir, Hermione. Sag mir die Wahrheit. Willst du mich berühren? Willst du meine Hose öffnen und meinen Schwanz massieren?"

Sie fletschte wütend die Zähne, stöhnte und fluchte. „Ja – ja, verdammt sollst du sein!" Aber das war offensichtlich nicht alles, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Ich will, dass du all diese Klamotten ausziehst und meine Brüste leckst. Ich will, dass du mich durch diese verdammte Matratze fickst, bis meine Fingernägel so tief in deinem Rücken stecken, wie dein Schwanz in mir und meine Schreie dass Einzige sind, was du hörst, du Bastard! Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon in mich verliebt?"

Ihre Frage erwischte ihn eiskalt. Er schlug eine Hand über den Mund, ein letzter Versuch seiner Instinkte ihn zu retten. Sie wand sich unter ihm, versuchte ihn abzuwerfen und fragte ihn erneut.

„Wie lange bist du Arsch schon in mich verliebt?" Und ihre Hand, ihre wundervolle, freie Hand, bewegte sich zu seinem Schritt und bedeckte seine Erektion.

Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm und seine Hand legte sich über ihre, bestärkte und ermutigte sie ihn fester zu umfassen. „Ah... göttlich...! Sieben lange Jahre!", keuchte er, bewegte die Hüften vorwärts in ihren Griff und zog seinen Zauberstab, um den letzten schwierigen Knoten zu lösen, für den er in diesem Moment wirklich keinen Nerv hatte. „_Solveric_!"

Die letzte Fessel glitt zu Boden als der Knoten gelöst wurde und befreite ihre Hand. Sie drückte seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hosen. Er stöhnte und fiel an ihrer Seite auf das Bett, bemüht, nicht in seine Hosen zu kommen, wie ein Schuljunge. Aber ihre Hand...! Er hatte sich so lange nach der Berührung ihrer Hand verzehrt.

„Bastard!", knurrte sie und sprang vom Bett auf. Er wimmerte beim Verlust, bei diesem furchtbaren, furchtbaren Verlust ihrer unvergleichlichen Berührung, aber sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und fauchte: "Ich war noch in der Schule!"

Severus bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und Schmerz zuckte durch seine Brust bei dieser nur allzu wahren Beschuldigung. Es gab Namen für Lehrer, die ihre Schüler verführten, schmutzige Namen und obwohl er ihr damals nicht ein einziges Zeichen oder einen einzigen Hinweise gegeben hatte, wie sehr er sich in diesem Sommer in sie verliebt hatte und wie grauenhaft ihr siebtes Jahr für ihn gewesen war, in dem es ihn unablässig nach ihr gelüstet hatte, dass es ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht hatte und dass er nur deswegen noch grausamer und herzloser zu ihr und ihren Freunden gewesen war, nur um seine Gefühle zu verbergen, so verdiente er doch ihre Verdammung. Hundertfach.

Die Tür knirschte. Er spähte durch seine Finger und sah, wie sie erfolglos an der Tür herumwerkelte. Sie drehte sich um, sah einen Stapel Kleidung, von denen einige aussahen, wie ihre, zog ihren Zauberstab aus diesen hervor und deutete mit diesem auf die Tür. „_Alohomora_!"

Ein Griff nach dem Türknauf erwies sich als genauso erfolglos wie vorher. Sie murmelte dumpfe Flüche und versuchte einen weiteren Öffnungszauber. Und noch einen und noch einen. Nachdem alle nichts gebracht hatten, kreiselte sie zu ihm herum und wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn, wunderschön, in ihrer nackten nackten nackten Wut.

„Öffne augenblicklich diese Tür", verlangte sie.

Severus liess die Hände sinken und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Nein."

„Gottverdammt, Severus! Lass mich _gehen_!"

„Nicht für dein Leben, du hirnloses Ding!", schnappte er zurück, bösartig ehrlich, da sie in diesem Moment wirklich wie eins handelte. „Du bist immer noch nackt, Frau! Ausserdem wirst du für die nächsten sechs oder sieben Stunden nichts als die Wahrheit sagen, so wie ich, dank dieses Veritaserums – erinnerst du dich? – und es gibt keinen Weg im Himmel oder in der Hölle, dass ich dich da raus lasse in dem Zustand. Hast du denn überhaupt nicht aufgepasst, was mit mir passiert ist?"

Sie starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an. Severus rollte sich vom Bett und schritt zu ihr hinüber, seine Finger öffneten die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zogen den Rand aus seiner Hose. Ihre herrlichen Augen weiteten sich noch stärker, bis sie fast wie eine Haselnuss-haarige, braunäugige Version dieses seltsamen Ravenclaw-Mädchens wirkte... wie war doch ihr Name gewesen? Moony? Loony... irgendwas? War ja auch egal, solange es das mit den hervorquellenden Augen war. Er hatte den Mädchen damals nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ausser natürlich _ihr_. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie sie gegen die Tür zurückschrak, als er auf sie zukam. Er streifte sein Hemd von den Schultern und hielt es ihr entgegen.

„Hier. Zieh das an. Ich werde dich nicht gegen deinen Willen nehmen. Und gleichzeitig kannst du einen guten Blick auf meine Nippel werfen, nur für den Fall, dass du deine Meinung änderst und doch zustimmst, mit mir wie ein wildes Kaninchen zu rammeln."

Sie machte keine Anstalten, dass Hemd entgegenzunehmen. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine blasse Brust anzustarren, seine Brustwarzen und, vom Bauchnabel ab, feine schwarze Haare, die ein Dreieck in Richtung tieferer Regionen bildeten und unter dem Hosenbund verschwanden. Severus spürte, wie sich die erwähnten Nippel verhärteten und unter ihrem Blick vor Lust kitzelten. Als sie ihre Lippen befeuchtete, macht er es ihr automatisch nach. Das – dummerweise – startete seinen Mund, auch wenn die nächsten Worte, die ihm entkamen, ihn durch ihre Ehrlichkeit selbst überraschten. Ja, klar, das war ein Widerspruch, wo er doch ganz genau wusste, dass er Veritaserum genommen hatte, aber es war so.

„Hermione... bitte, zieh das Shirt an. Knöpf es zu. Bedecke dich. Ich möchte eine normale Unterhaltung mit dir führen, aber jedesmal, wenn ich die göttlichen Geschenke ansehe, die du so mit dir herumträgst, dann fährt sich jede einzelne meiner Gehirnzellen auf Null, denn alles Blut rauscht direkt in meinem Schwanz und ich kann nicht mehr gerade denken, alles was ich dann noch will, ist, mit dir zu schlafen bis das Universum implodiert. Rette mich vor mir selbst, bitte - und lass mich dich in meinem Shirt sehen, denn das ist schon lange einer meiner Phantasien... und das war dann wohl das letzte Stückchen meiner Würde...", murmelte er, sich windend.

Er fühlte die Berührung ihrer Hand gegen seine, die seine Augen bedeckte, wie sie das Shirt aus seinen Fingern nahm. Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu, wie sie in das Hemd schlüpfte und es um ihre Kurven zusammenzog. Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig, als sie die Knöpfe von unten nach oben schloss. Es schien, als ob die Ablenkung ihre Aufmerksamkeit davon wegzog, ihren durch Wahrheitsserum beeinflussten Mund zu halten, denn sie begann zu wispern.

„Dein Shirt zu tragen ist auch eine meiner Phantasien gewesen – verdammt! Wie konntest du mir das antun? Jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis das ich hatte droht mir zu entgleiten und dabei ist es doch das Allerletzte, was ich wollte, dass du weißt, wie lange ich schon in dich verliebt bin – _Scheisse_!"

xxx

xxx

Endanmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spass! Wenn es so war, dann schreibt uns doch eine review, das freut uns immer!

PS 1: Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten!

PS 2: Ich hab heut meine Zwischenprüfung an der Uni bestanden! WOOHOO!


	4. Chap 4

**Hallo,**

ein paar Worte zur Einleitung: Es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist das letzte Kapitel von Ladyofthemasque's Geschichte. Sowohl sie, als auch ich haben uns sehr über die Kommentare derjenigen gefreut, die uns eins geschrieben haben. Wir hoffen, das euch das letzte Chap ebenso gefällt.

Doppeldisclaimer: Mir gehört hier gar nichts. Harry Potter, Figuren, Orte etc. gehören JKR und die Idee und Handlung der Story Ladyofthemasque. Ich habe das hier lediglich übersetzt.

Beta: Leaky. Danke dir und sorry wegen der Kommas.

Das hier ist wie gesagt das letzte Kapitel. Es wäre schön, wenn sich die restlichen 90 Prozentder Leser auch zu einer review hinreissen lassen würden, anstatt zu sagen: "Tja, es ist vorbei, jetzt brauch ich eh nix mehr schreiben." Meine Hoffnungen sind nicht hoch. Aber schön wäre es.

**Frogs in winter**

Kapitel 4 

Irgendwie konnte er es verhindern, sie tatsächlich zu berühren. Zuerst hatte er die Hände nach ihren Schultern ausgestreckt, schlug sie aber stattdessen gegen die verzauberte Tür. Schwarze Augen starrten in braune und Hermione wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen, während sie zu ihm aufsah und gleichzeitig versuchte, den Hemdknopf direkt über ihren Brüsten zu schließen... über diesen herrlichen, cremigen, Wasser-im-Mund-zusammenlaufenlassenden Brüsten, die sein Shirt auseinander klaffen ließen und deren reine Erinnerung dafür sorgte, das seine Erektion niemals wieder verschwinden würde.

„_Liebst... du... mich_?", verlangte er zu wissen, als sie gegen die Tür zurückschrak, unsicher, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Doch er wollte die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die verdammte Wahrheit. Es verletzte ihn, sie so verängstigt zu sehen, wie sie versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, obwohl sie beiden wussten, dass es keinen Weg gab, dem ausweichen, zu dem das Serum sie zwang. Nicht, wenn er es noch einmal wiederholte, eindringlich: „Sag mir die Wahrheit!"

„Oh, Gott ja! Ich liebe dich schon seit Ewigkeiten!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und die Röte in ihrem Gesicht intensivierte sich und kroch in Richtung ihrer Brüste. Und es brach noch mehr aus ihr heraus: Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm und noch näher und seine Muskeln schrieen unter der Anstrengung, nicht einfach „Scheiß drauf" zu brüllen und sie zu küssen und küssen und küssen, aber er konnte es nicht, denn er _brauchte_ ihre Geständnisse. Und sie gab sie ihm: „Ich habe mich an meinem allerersten Schultag in dich verliebt; du mit deiner tiefen, samtigen Stimme und ich fand deinen sarkastischen und zynischen Humor schon immer faszinierend, aber du warst so gemein zu mir und da waren Tage und Monate, in denen ich dich hasste oder zumindest versuchte, dich zu hassen, doch selbst dann, wenn du so grausam warst, konnte ich es nur versuchen."

„Und ich hoffte und betete, dass da etwas Gutes in dir sein möge, denn ich verachtete mich selbst dafür, dass ich in einen solchen Bastard verliebt war, und dann warst du da mit deiner Arbeit für den Orden und ich liebte dich weiter und verlangte nach dir und begehrte dich und ich wusste, in diesem depressiven, fürchterlichen Sommer, nachdem ich die Schule verlassen hatte – den ganzen sechs Jahren seitdem – dass ich mich nicht einmal darauf freuen konnte, dich im Herbst wiederzusehen; dass ich nicht einmal versuchen durfte, dich überhaupt wiederzusehen, denn ich wusste, du hättest mich niedergemacht und gedemütigt und zurückgewiesen, wenn ich jemals auch nur den leichtesten Schimmer davon gezeigt hätte, dass ich dich liebe."

„Aber ich _hätte_... ja... ich hätte das getan – verdammte Hölle, ja", gestand Severus mit einer Grimasse, unfähig zu sagen, dass er es _nicht_ getan hätte, denn das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. „Aber nur, weil ich es so gewohnt bin, mich zu schützen und daran zu glauben, dass mich jeder hasst und dass mich niemals jemand lieben könnte; mich, diesen Bastard, der es nicht verdient, auch nur eine Sekunde des Glücks zu erleben, wegen all den dummen und furchtbaren Dingen, die ich getan habe, in meiner verschwendeten Jugend. Ich hätte... ich hätte es einfach nicht geglaubt, ohne dieses wundersame Wahrheitsserum, jetzt und hier..."

Er sank langsam auf die Knie und presste seine Wange zärtlich gegen ihren Körper, dankbar, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an sich drückte. Zögernd, vorsichtig, noch immer leidend unter den vielen, langen Jahren, in denen er gefürchtet hatte, sie dadurch zu beleidigen – obwohl ihm das Serum heute das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte – schlang er seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrem Hintern und umfassten ihn, während ein Stöhnen reinster Wahrheit von ihm kam.

„Hermione, süße Göttin... ich will, dass du mich liebst, dass du mir vergibst, mit mir lebst und mich davor beschützt, je wieder ein einsamer, mieser, alter Bastard zu sein und das für den Rest meines Lebens, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich das nicht verdiene, dass ich _dich_ nicht verdiene. Ich verdiene überhaupt kein Glück und ich hatte mich diesem Schicksal bereits ergeben, aber nun ist diese verdammte _Hoffnung_ in meiner Brust und es schmerzt und es schmerzt gut. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich liebst und dass es nicht irgendeine Art von Zauber ist..."

Sie verschluckte ein Lachen, wiegte seinen Kopf und seine Schultern näher zu sich heran und wärmte ihn mit ihrem Körper, der sich unter seinem Hemd erhitzt hatte. „Du verdienst mich nicht? Eine Art von Zauber? Himmel, wenn es so wäre, dann hättest du den Zauber in dem Moment getötet, in dem du mir gesagt hast, dass du kleine Besserwisserinnen nicht leiden kannst; oder in dem Moment, als du dich über meine Zähne lustig gemacht hast; oder bei all den anderen Beleidigungen, die du gegen mich und meine Freunde über die Jahre (+ hinweg) geschleudert hast. Der Zauber wäre gestorben, als ich versuchte, Ron und all die anderen zu daten, in dem Versuch, dich zu vergessen und ein normales Leben zu führen. Wäre verschwunden, bei meinem Versuch, mit jemand anderem zu schlafen, statt mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dies nur aus dem dummen Irrglauben heraus tue, mich selbst von meinen Gefühlen zu dir loszusagen und mich zu zwingen, das abzubrechen, was mein erstes Mal hätte sein sollen. Und da bin ich nun, eine äußerst frustrierte Jungfrau im Alter von 25 Jahren – _Scheiße_! Wie viele verfluchte Geheimnisse soll ich denn heute noch erzählen?"

„Nur die, in denen du mir erzählst, wie sehr du mich liebst", versprach er ihr und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihren Bauch durch den Stoff des Hemdes hindurch küssen konnte. „Das ist das Allerwichtigste – aus der Hölle in den Himmel – du liebst mich! Sag es mir noch einmal", bettelte er schamlos und sah sie durch den Schleier hindurch an, den die Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. „Sag es mir, bitte!"

„Ich liebe dich – ich liebe dich! Jetzt du!", befahl sie ihm atemlos.

„Ich liebe dich! Liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich", murmelte er mit dem Gesicht in (an) sie gepresst. Da. Endlich etwas, dass diesen verdammten nackt nackt nackt nackt nackt-Chorus übertönte, der ständig durch seinen Kopf gelaufen war. Inzwischen war es allerdings ein fortgeschrittenes Dreijährigen-Gebrabbel, welches ungefähr so klang: _Sie ist nackt unter meinem Hemd – ich liebe sie – nackt nackt nackt liebe sie! _Allerdings klang das nicht besonders harmonisch. Und etwas an der unzureichenden Grammatik, dem Sichtpunkt oder der Zeitformwahl war einfach zu falsch für seinen professorischen Geschmack. Während er sein Gesicht in der Wärme ihres Körpers versenkte und ihren weiblichen Geruch einsog, vermischt mit seinem eigenen, der von dem Hemd ausging, versuchte er einen anderen Chorus.

Nackt nackt nackt liebe dich liebe dich... Ja, der klang wesentlich besser, selbst für sein Wahrheitsserum- und Feuerwhiskey-verseuchtes Gehirn.

„Ich danke allen Göttern, dass ich zu betrunken war, um zu merken, welche Flasche ich ausgetrunken habe. Ich schwöre, ich werde nie wieder einen Tropfen Whiskey anrühren", schwor er hitzig und rubbelte seine Wange gegen ihren Bauch. Und genau das machte ihn auf die Muskeln ihrer Beine aufmerksam, die gegen seine Brust rieben, dort, wo das Hemd zu Ende war und er ihre Haut sehen konnte. „Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dieses Hemd hinaufzuschieben und dich zu lecken bis du schreist... Es ist ja wohl klar, dass wir meinen Patensohn jetzt doch nicht mehr umbringen können, denn wäre dieser kleine Arsch mit seinem Kidnapping nicht gewesen, dann wären wir jetzt nicht zusammen oder hätten uns unsere Liebe gestanden – nur wegen unserem dummen Stolz – und ich würde nicht hier knien und dich darum anbetteln, alles tun zu dürfen, was dich glücklich macht, für alle Ewigkeit... Schwöre, dass du mich heiratest..."

Ihr Wimmern war himmlisch in seinen Ohren, ebenso, wie das leichte Nachgeben ihrer Knie himmlisch für seine Augen war. Es war, ganz offensichtlich, eine klare Einladung, genau das zu tun, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber er brauchte die Worte. Unmengen und Unmengen serumserzwungener, wahrer Worte.

„Bitte Hermione – sag mir, dass ich dich nehmen soll, dich lieben soll, dich in die Matratze ficken soll, bis deine Fingernägel meinen Rücken zerkratzt haben und du nichts mehr spüren kannst, außer meinem Schwanz und meiner Liebe, bis zu dem Tag, an dem wir sterben!"

„Oh Gott, ja!", schrie sie und quiekte gleich darauf vor Überraschung, als er seine Arme unter ihren Hintern schlang und aufstand, womit sie plötzlich in der Luft hing. Herumwirbelnd – zu glücklich, zu hitzig, zu erregt, um nicht seine Freude zu zeigen – drehte Severus sich um, bis er an die Seite des Bettes stieß und fiel dort mit ihr zusammen nieder. Sie lachte, als das weiche Bett sie zurückfederte.

Er verschlang ihr Lachen mit einem gierigen, hungrigen Kuss und drückte sie mit dem Rücken in die Kissen. Sie stöhnte und zog ihn, ebenso hungrig, auf sich, das Material seiner Hose rau an ihren Beinen, als diese sich für ihn auseinander bewegten. Gefangen in der feurigen Lust, die ihn hart gemacht hatte, seit er sie das erste Mal nackt nackt liebe dich liebe dich auf seinem Bett gesehen hatte, stieß Severus sich wieder und wieder gegen sie, rieb seinen Schwanz gegen ihre weibliche Öffnung mit einem begierigen Stöhnen, dass gegen und auf ihrer Zunge tanzte.

Sie erbebte und krallte sich an ihm fest, riss ihren Mund von seinem fort und schrie unter ihm. „Oh mein Gott! Ohmeingott, ohmeingott! Ich bin noch nie so schnell gekommen. Mach das noch mal, Severus, mach das noch mal, sofort!"

Er gehorchte, stieß seine Hüften gegen ihre und sah in Wunder und Erstaunen, wie sie ihren Kopf nach hinten warf und nach Luft rang. Seine Hüften machten, was sie wollten und er ließ sie, genauso wie seine Lippen. „Merlins Arsch, du bist so verdammt sexy! Wenn ich einem Engel einen Orgasmus verschaffen könnte, könnte sie nicht annähernd so schön sein, wie du!"

"Ohhh, diese _Stimme_! Sie hat mich in meinen Träumen und meinen Erinnerungen verfolgt, mich dazu gebracht, mich berühren zu wollen, in meinem Bett, unter der Dusche, in deinem Unterricht – ich könnte allein von ihrem Klang kommen. Erinnere mich daran, dich bei Gelegenheit aufzufordern, mir Vorträge zu halten."

Oh Merlin… Irgendwie brachte Severus sich dazu, das rhythmische Pumpen seiner Hüften einzustellen, denn er wollte nicht in seiner Hosen kommen. Nicht schon wieder. Es war wirklich, wirklich gut, dass er das alles nicht gewusst hatte, solange sie seine Schülerin gewesen war, denn er wusste, dass auch er einen Punkt besaß, an dem er jede Moral vergessen hätte, _wusste_, dass er seine Vorträge im Unterricht dazu benutzt hätte, sie Tag für Tag sexuell zu quälen. Der Gedanke an ein Professor-Schülerin-Rollenspiel flog durch seine Gedanken und brachte ihn gefährlich nahe an den Punkt, den er vorher schon einmal überschritten hatte. Und er trug noch immer seine Hosen, verdammt! Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn ungeduldig. _„Divestus!"_

Das, was von ihrer Kleidung übrig war, flog in die Luft und fiel mit einem sanften Rascheln neben ihnen auf den Boden. Ein Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle, als er fast – fast! – ohne jedes Können, Geduld oder Verstand in sie stieß. Aber das Wort, dieses eine, besondere Wort, klang noch immer in seinem Kopf nach und unterbrach den Chor von nackt liebe dich mit nackt nackt liebe dich: _Jungfrau_. So küsste er ihre Lippen, ihre Augen, ihre Nase, Lippen, Wange und wieder ihre Lippen – ein Sirenenlied für seine Sinne – und arbeitete sich dann seinen Weg hinunter zu ihrer Kehle, während ihre Hände seine Schultern streichelten und durch sein Haar fuhren. Bei ihren Brüsten angekommen leckte und knabberte er an ihren Brustwarzen und ihre Beine öffneten sich weiter, ihr Becken an seinem. Schon bald erkannte er, dass sie nicht nur bis hinunter zu ihrem Bauch erröten konnte, sondern dass sie kitzlig war und kicherte, wenn er ihren Nabel küsste.

Und dann – dann! – war er angelangt an den Toren zum Paradies und betete fiebrig zur Heiligen Hermione, ihn einzulassen, seine Sünden zu vergeben, seine eigene, private Absolution zu sein. Er küsste und knabberte, leckte und saugte, er neckte mit seinen Daumen, tauchte mit den Fingern ein und hörte zu, wie sie stöhnte, lachte, seufzte, kicherte, und fühlte, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, während er sich an ihrem Fleisch sättigte. Ihr Geschmack war einfach überwältigend. Wer zur Hölle brauchte schon Glen Odgens Besten, wenn er so fantastisch trunken sein konnte durch Hermione Grangers Bestes? Er musste sich hinknien, um nicht durch das Vor- und Zurückspringen seiner Hüften gegen das Bett in vorschnelles Ende zu erleiden. Nein, nein hier würde es keine verfluchte Eile geben, in diesem Moment der Glorie. Severus war fest entschlossen, jede einzelne seiner Mitternachtsfantasien auszuleben, jeden tiefen, geheimen Wunsch und das alles, während sie eine Million Orgasmen erleben würde, bevor er dasselbe tat.

Aber, um ehrlich zu sein – als ob einer von ihnen eine Wahl gehabt hätte – es gab nur so und so viel von diesem Erbeben des Fleisches, so und so viel ihrer kehligen Schreie, die seinen Namen formten, was er ertragen konnte, bevor er nachgab. Wie sollte er sonst bei Verstand bleiben? Er erklomm sich einen hitzigen Pfad an ihrem Körper hinauf und brachte sich in Position zwischen ihren Beinen. Die Zähne zusammengepresst, bewegte er sich vorsichtig gegen sie, langsam in ihre feurige Öffnung, während er sein verdammt Bestes gab, ihr Jungfernhäutchen schmerzlos zu durchbrechen.

Es half nicht gerade, dass sie stöhnte, ihn wie verrückt küsste und ihre Finger in seine Schultern krallte, ganz so, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Aber schließlich war es getan und gut getan. Und auch, wenn ihre Nägel kurz in seiner Haut versanken, als die letzte Barriere nachgab und ihn einließ, so hörte er doch nicht auf, bis er endlich vollends, mit einer Geduld, die an Wahnsinn grenzte, in ihr versunken war.

Dann, als er so weit und tief in ihr war, wie nur menschenmöglich, wusste er, dass er mit sich selbst leben konnte, damit, dass er ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte, mit den Erniedrigungen, die er erlitten hatte, mit allem, was ihn zu diesem unvergleichlichen, wunderbaren Punkt gebracht hatte.

Sie seufzte, wimmerte und zog ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen, alles mit einem atemlosen Stöhnen.

„… Oh, Severus – ich habe noch nie etwas so Wunderschönes gefühlt. … _Beweg dich_, verdammt!"

Die Tränen der Zustimmung in seinen Augen verwandelten sich in ein überraschtes Lachen. „_Beweg dich_, verdammt? Du willst, dass ich mich bewege? Ich werde dir "_Beweg dich_, verdammt" geben!"

Nackt nackt liebe dich liebe dich beweg dich verdammt! Oh ja, damit war er von ganzem Herzen einverstanden. Mit einem verzehrenden Begehren, das in den Zehen anfing, begann er zu stoßen und stoßen und sich tatsächlich zu _bewegen_, verdammt, bis der Druck seine Brust und sein Herz ereichte, als sie anfing in Ekstase zu schreien, kratzend und windend, bis die Liebe, die er für sie empfand, sich in seinem Unterleib zusammenzog und aus ihm hinausschoss und – oh Göttin – der Himmel verschlang ihn blindlings…

x

Der Drang, auf die Toilette zu gehen, weckte ihn aus seinen alkoholtrunkenen Träumen, in denen er auf seinem alten Nimbus 2001 herumflog. Nur dass er dieses Mal einen Schnatz jagte, der die Form von Brüsten hatte. Was wohl auch die peinliche Menge an Spucke erklärte, die die Hand, die er als Kissen benutzt hatte, bedeckte. Murrend, dass der bizarre, aber dennoch angenehme Traum unterbrochen worden war, wischte er sich den Mund ab und versuchte – völlig erfolglos – den pelzigen Geschmack von seiner Zunge zu bekommen. Draco krabbelte von dem Sessel, stolperte auf die Füße und sah sich durch die verschwommene Sicht, die ihm seine Augen boten, in dem leicht vertraut wirkenden, bücherverseuchten Raum um.

Bücher. Massen und Massen von blöden Büchern. Ah, ja. Die untertage liegenden Junggesellenbude seines Paten, die niemals etwas auch nur annährende Ähnliches wie Brüste gesehen hatte, außer vielleicht einem weiblichen Hauself, wenn mal was abgestaubt werden musste. Abturnender Gedanke: Hauselfen sollten keine Brüste haben… oder ein Sexleben…

… Badezimmer weiter hinten. Das war es; an soviel erinnerte er sich. Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger in die Richtung und der Rest war relative einfach: Einfach dem Finger folgen. Er stolperte über diverse Dinge, wie den Teppich, erreichte die Tür und schnappte sich die Klinke. Die Tür ging nicht auf. Er rüttelte ein wenig, zog ein saures Gesicht und beugte sich vor, wobei er sich beinahe die Nase an der Klinke brach, die Gefahr aber im letzten Moment mit der Stirn abfing. DämlichesScheißding! Draco spähte durch das Schlüsselloch, während er sich zu erinnern (ver-)suchte, ob es einen Weg gab, den Schlüssel innen zu entfernen, ohne sich dabei in die Luft zu sprengen, wie es der jüngste Weasley mal betrunken mit einem falsch ausgerichteten Zauberstab getan hatte.

Er erstarrte. Es war nicht das Bad. Und da war gar kein Schlüssel im Schloss. Da war nichts, was seinen Blick gehindert hätte, genau auf den nackten Hintern seines Paten zu starren; Severus Snape, gefürchteter Potionsmaster von Hogwarts, kniend auf seinem riesigen Bett, während er seinen Schwanz in die Tiefen von Hermione Granger, Abteilung der Mysterien-Forscherin, stieß, die ebenfalls auf allen vieren unter ihm kniete, Beine gespreizt, wie eine rollige Katze, in absoluter Stille auf ihre Lippe beißend, während der ältere Mann, ebenfalls tonlos, sie in Ekstase vögelte. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die beiden gerade den heißesten Sex ihres Lebens, obwohl Draco wusste, dass die beiden sich seit dem Tag vor sechs Jahren, an dem Hermione die Schule verlassen hatte und in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen war, nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

Ach. Du. Heilige. Scheiße!

Erinnerungen brachen über ihn herein, Scham über das, was er getan hatte, trafen auf ein plötzliches Gefühl von Lust, als er die beiden beobachtete, wie sie es trieben wie die Karnickel. Grangers volle, herrliche Brüste wogten mit jedem harten Stoß. Draco fiel leise stöhnend auf die Knie, das Auge gegen das Schlüsselloch gepresst, so dicht, wie die Klinke an seiner Stirn erlaubte, eine Hand an der Erektion, die sich in seiner Hose erhoben hatte, und rieb sie so drängend, wie er konnte.

Ohne richtigen – oder nüchternen – Gedanken öffnete er seine Hose, schob sein Hemd aus dem Weg und begann, sich mit heftigen Bewegungen zu befriedigen, masturbierend zu der fantastischen Aussicht, die ihm diese beiden nackten Körper boten, die sich gegenseitig bewusstlos vögelten.

Das Ganze war so verdammt heiß, dass er nicht lange brauchte, bis er kam. Laut stöhnend schloss Draco die Augen, seine Finger fingen etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf und benutzen sie dazu weiterzupumpen und seinen Orgasmus so lang wie möglich zu machen. Er stöhnte erneut, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, als das letzte bisschen seiner Befriedigung den Weg aus ihm hinaus fand.

Und in genau diesem Augenblick spürten er einen Luftzug, der aus der Tür am, die genau vor ihm geöffnet worden war, spürte ihn in der Sekunde, in der er etwas hörte, etwas, das klang wie… _„Impedimentia!"_

Durch den Zauber in der Bewegung erstarrt, wandelte sein Blut sich zu Eis. Draco konnte nicht einmal seine Augen öffnen, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Er konnte nur ihre Stimmen hören, die von Severus und Granger.

„Ich hasse es, all seine Erinnerungen auszulöschen, da wir unsere gesamte Freundschaft wieder neu aufbauen müssen… Aber ich werde den kleinen Hurensohn obliviaten, wegen allem… naja, nicht wegen _allem_, was er getan hat, aber für jedes kleine Detail, das er gesehen hat, das ist verflucht noch mal sicher!"

Das wütende Grollen gehörte eindeutig zu seinem Paten. Es war diese Sorte von ich-bin-absolut-am-Durchdrehen-du-Arschloch-renn-um-dein-Leben-Grollen, das eigentlich nur für jene Momente reserviert war, wenn Severus mit Potter zu tun hatte. Hätte er sich bewegen können, dann hätte Draco ängstlich gezittert, bei der Gewissheit, dass diese Wut nun ganz auf _ihn_ gerichtet war.

"Nun ja, mein Liebster, ich hätte da eine bessere Idee", hörte er Granger in einem listigen Tonfall sagen. „Etwas, dass die meisten seiner Erinnerungen intakt lassen wird und uns dennoch erlauben wird, ihn endlos zu quälen mit etwas, woran er sich nicht erinnert. Es ist etwas, woran ich in der Abteilung für Mysterien arbeite. Ein Obliviate-Zauber, der nur die letzten 24 Stunden aus der Einnerung des Betroffenen löscht."

"- Das kannst du tun? Aber wieso has du es vorhin nicht getan, als ich wie ein Idiot vor mich hingebrabbelt habe?"

Granger lachte leise. Draco hätte sich übergeben, wenn er sich hätte rühren können, (+ die) Lust völlig aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, ersetzt durch das gierige Verlangen nach dem Obliviate-Zauber, egal, ob lang oder kurz, Hauptsache er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er sich beim Anblick dieser dummen kleinen Hexe einen runtergeholt hatte. Sie schnurrte praktisch: „Tja, also ich _mochte_ es, wie du dich selbst immer tiefer reingeritten hast, mit all diesen heißen Gedanken, die du die ganze Zeit über enthüllt hast."

"Na dann, danke Merlin für das Veritaserum", hörte er seinen Paten seltsam heiser erwidern. Dieser Kommentar machte für Draco wenig Sinn. Gefolgt wurde die Äußerung von etwas, das klang wie… urgh! – wie ziemlich heiße Zungenküsse. Er hätte sich jetzt wirklich sehr gern übergeben, danke!

Es hörte glücklicherweise auf und er hörte Granger in einem verwunderten Ton fragen: „Wieso war der Passwortzauber „Frogs in winter"?"

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde sie dir später mal erzählen; ich will nicht, dass der Impedimentia aufhört, bevor wir mit meinen Patensohn fertig sind."

„Richtig. Also wenn es eine unterhaltsame Geschichte ist, dann belohne ich dich mit…" Und die Dinge, die sie sagte, brachten Draco dazu, zu wünschen und zu beten, dass der Obliviate das auch von seinen Erinnerungen löschte, denn ersten war er nicht einmal sicher, dass das physisch überhaupt möglich war, und zweitens war der Gedanke, dass _Granger_ dazu bereit war… Merlin, der Potionsmaster stöhnte wie ein Ochse in der Paarungszeit und bitte, bitte, bitte treibt es nicht hier im Gang direkt vor ihm – bitte, irgendjemand, töte mich, obliviate mich, _jetzt_!

Und dann, voller Dankbarkeit hörte er:

"—_Dialo Obliviscum!_"

Er wurde ohnmächtig.

x

Draco erwachte mit dem Geschmack von Glen Odgens Schlechtestem Feuerwhiskey im Mund, Schleim auf den Zähnen und Pelz auf der Zunge. Sein linker Arm und die Wange waren feucht von Spucke und jemand hatte Harry Potter in seinen Kopf gesperrt – wo er, mit zwei Quaffeln und mehreren Schnatzen, eine bizarre Partie Quidditch spielte. Auch dabei war eine wütende Mrs Norris und der gleiche Jemand, der das getan hatte, hatte außerdem einen sadistischen Dreijährigen auf seinen schmerzenden Rücken gepackt, wo dieser begeistert einen Eisenlöffel gegen seinen Schädel drosch.

Begleitet wurde das Ganze von seltsamen Geräuschen, die verdächtig nach einem weiblichen Kichern und einem männlichen lachenden Bariton klangen – Stimmen, die irgendwie vertraut klangen – Flüstern von süßlichen Nichtigkeiten, zwischen schmatzenden Tönen, die nach Knutscherei klangen. Draco zwang seine blassblonden Wimpern auseinander und starrte quer durch den Raum, wo er zwei Beinpaare erspähte, die allerdings nur einen Sessel in Anspruch nahmen.

Ein Beinpaar sah bekannt aus, gekleidet in Schwarz. Das Andere, das in intimen Winkel über dem ersten lag, war bis zur Mitte der Schenkel unbekleidet, der Rest wurde glücklicherweise von einem burgunderfarbenen Rock verdeckt. Über dem Rock kam eine perlweisse Bluse und ein Shirt und darüber… urgh! Die küssenden, grinsenden Gesichter von Hermione Granger und Severus Snape!

"… Oh Merlin", stöhnte er, schloss die Augen und hoffte, alles würde verschwinden. Das Flüstern und Knutschen stoppte, um sofort von der Stimme seines Paten ersetzt zu werden.

„Wird Zeit dass du aufwachst, du fauler, kleiner Sack. Hörst du jetzt endlich auf, meine Couch einzuweichen?"

Sich windend, schaffte Draco es, sich aufzusetzen, während er sich wünschte, dass der Dreijährige aufhören würde, sich den Gesetzen der Gravitation zu widersetzen. Er schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte, die heulende Katze in seinem Kopf davon zu überzeugen, zur Hölle noch mal mit dem Gekreische aufzuhören. Was nicht klappte. Auch die Versuche mit dem Dreijährigen scheiterten, was nicht überraschen sollte, da Kinder in dem Alter sowieso auf niemanden hörten, und ebenso erging es ihm mit Potter. „Nur wenn du mir was gegen den Kater gibst. Einen Ausnücherungstrank. Oder drei."

Es folgte ein kurzes Gemurmel von Granger, das sich anhörte wie: „Sollen wir ihn leiden lassen?"

Sein Pate allerdings – gepriesen sei seine schwarze Seele – wo zum Teufel war Granger überhaupt hergekommen? – murmelte zurück: „Nein. Ich denke wir sollte uns seiner erbarmen… dieses Mal."

Raschelnde Geräusche, Schritte und das sanfte Klicken einer Schranktür waren zu hören, gefolgt von Schritten in seine Richtung. Draco streckte blindlings die Hand aus, griff die Phiole, zog den Korken und schluckte den Inhalt gierig hinunter. Die kleine Flasche wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen und durch eine Zweite ersetzt und diese durch eine Dritte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er mit der letzten Flasche fertig war, hatte Potter seine fliegenden Bälle eingesteckt und Dracos Kopf zusammen mit dem mürrischen Dreijährigen und der Katze verlassen.

Er rieb seine Augen, öffneten sie, blinzelte und rieb sie erneut. Es war keine durch Schmerzen hervorgerufene Halluzination. Granger war _tatsächlich_ da, in den Räumen seines Paten, auf dessen Schoß… ihn _küssend_. Er konnte die Zungenbewegungen sehen. „Oh mein Gott…"

Sie kicherte. Das muggelgeborene Miststück wagte es wirklich, zu kichern und sich im Anblick seines Horrors zu amüsieren. Severus brachte sie mit einem Finger über ihren Lippen zum Schweigen und lächelte zu seinem Patensohn. Nun ja, vielleicht war es eher ein Grinsen. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

"Uh… ich will ja nicht in deine Privatsphäre eindringen, aber was zur Hölle macht _die_ denn hier? Auf deinem Schoß? Und… und… knutschend, um Himmels willen!" Draco würgte, als sie es wieder taten. Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihnen wenden; es war, als würde er einen Autounfall beobachten – es war schrecklich, aber er konnte nicht wegsehen.

"Oh, nun ja, Severus und ich kamen gestern Nacht zusammen, nachdem du betrunken auf seiner Couch zusammengebrochen bist. Eines führte zum anderen, wir schworen uns ewige Liebe und da sind wir nun." Granger lächelte und umarmte seinen Paten. „Kuschelnd am Feuer!"

"… Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben", murmelte Draco und riss seinen Blick von ihnen los.

"Brauchst du noch einen Trank?", fragte sein Pate - der Granger-knutschde Bastard – angeblich mitfühlen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Trank gegen das gibt, was ich gerade erleide. Wie zum Teufel konntet ihr so schnell zusammenkommen, wenn ich doch nur ein paar Stunden weg vom Fenster war?", verlangte Draco zu wissen und starrte die beiden böse an. Entrüstung und die absolute Falschheit des Ganzen war besser, als die vorherige Übelkeit.

"Wie haben schlussendlich eingesehen, dass wir perfekt füreinander sind und haben es uns gestanden", teilte Snape ihm geradeheraus mit. „Und es waren nicht nur „ein paar Stunden". Es ist Sonntag nacht. Du hast höllisch gesoffen und komplette 24 Stunden durchgeschlafen. Ich denke wirklich, du solltest dich mal zusammenreißen, Draco."

"Ganz besonders, wenn du morgen zur Arbeit erscheinen willst", fügte Granger unhilfreich hinzu.

"Richtig. Tja, dann geh ich mal", murmelte Draco verwirrt. Er stand auf, blickte umher, hob seinen Sommerumhang auf – komisch, er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, ihn gestern hier abgelegt zu haben, ehrlich gesagt, konnte er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern gestern hier angekommen zu sein, wenngleich er noch wusste, dass er gestern Morgen vorgehabt hatte, Severus zu besuchen – und drehte sich zur Tür um. Er sah dann noch mal zu den beiden hinüber und zuckte zusammen beim Anblick von Granger, die ihre Finger durch das schwarze Haar seines Paten gleiten ließ und Snapes Hand, die die Konturen ihres Hinterteils nachzeichnete. „Eh… dann gleiche Zeit nächste Woche?"

"Sicherlich. Meine Verlobte und ich würden uns freuen, dich zum Tee einzuladen."

„- _Tee_?" Merlin, es war peinlich, wie seine Stimme quiekte, als ob er ein Teenager im Stimmbruch wäre.

Granger, verdammt sei ihre Haut, hatte die Frechheit zu lachen. „Oh ja! Wir werden herrlichen Tee haben, nächsten Samstag. Dazu Kuchen, Schlagsahne, kleine Sandwichs und Biskuits – die ganze Show."

"Aber… aber der Feuerwhiskey!", stammelte er und starrte Severus an, unfähig seinen Ohren zu trauen.

Severus, verdammt sei seine Haut, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich aufgegeben. Das Einzige wovon ich ab jetzt trunken sein werde… ist Liebe."

Und er lächelte zu der Frau auf seinem Schoß. Mit Übelkeit bis tief in die Gedärme und einem durch sein Junggesellendasein hervorgerufenen, reinblütigen Horror, rannte Draco zur Tür hinaus und fragte sich, in welchem höllischen, alternativen Universum er hier erwacht war – _Tee mit Severus' Verlobter!_

Ihr gemeinsam erschallendes Gelächter folgte ihm bis weit hinaus in die Flure.

**Ende**


End file.
